


For A Good Time Call

by Mockngjay



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, TRADUCTION, atetheredmind
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockngjay/pseuds/Mockngjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. La porte des toilettes. C'est bien le dernier endroit où Katniss aurait pensé revoir le nom de Peeta Mellark. Traduction d'une fiction de Atetheredmind. Rated M (Langage-Lemon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For a Good Time Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702450) by [atetheredmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind). 



> Traduction d'une fiction anglaise de atetheredmind (For a Good Time Call). Vous pouvez retrouver cet auteur sur FFN et AO3 avec ce même pseudo = atetheredmind. Et son blog sur Tumblr = muttpeeta

_Ugh.

Le nombre de fois que Katniss a utilisé les toilettes de Sae, un petit bar de Panem, sa ville natale, n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer involontairement quand elle rentre dedans. Une odeur distincte l'agresse à chaque fois. Quelqu'un a toujours pissé de telle sorte qu'il y en a partout sur la cuvette. Alors, autant elle apprécie le coté rétro du bar, autant elle regrette que ce côté rétro se soit étendu jusque dans les toilettes.

Plissant le nez, Katniss éponge généreusement la cuvette avec une tonne de papier. Elle dépose ensuite à la hâte le papier utilisé dans les toilettes, baisse son pantalon et se positionne au-dessus du siège, à quelque centimètre, de sorte à ne pas toucher la porcelaine douteuse pendant qu'elle fait pipi.

Quand elle vide sa vessie, elle s'occupe en lisant les nombreux mots accumulés sur la porte au fil des ans. Il y a des graffiti et des exclamations, et elle les a tous lu, retenue même - LJ + TM = 4ever, Ton copain suce bien, Go Mockingjays ! Et bien sûr, le dessin d'une bite... Mais un nouveau graffiti juste au-dessus du loquet de la porte, griffonné sans soin à l'encre bleue, attire son attention.

Pour le meilleur coup de votre vie:   
Appelez Peeta Mellark   
722-1563

Elle est tellement prise au dépourvue qu'elle en oublie où elle est et elle s'effondre sur le siège des toilettes lorsque ses jambes la lâchent. Son halètement surpris se transforme en un grognement dégoûté, et elle s'essuie avant de remonter rapidement son pantalon. Elle se met à rougir et s'attarde sur la porte, fixant ce nom familier.

Peeta Mellark. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle entendrait ce nom nouveau.

Secouant la tête, elle attrape son téléphone et prend une photo, pour la postérité. Et pour la montrer à son amie, Madge, qui pourrait également se souvenir de lui.

Katniss sort des toilettes après s'être consciencieusement lavée les mains, puis se dirige dans le coin du bar où Madge, et leur amie Johanna, sont assises. Elles la regardent quand elle se rapproche d'elles.

_Regardez ce que je viens de trouver dans les toilettes !

Se faufilant entre elle, Katniss retourne son téléphone pour montrer à ses amies la photo, inexplicablement excitée à cette idée.

_Si c'est encore un plug anal comme la dernière fois, je ne veux pas voir, gémit Madge, mais Johanna arrache le téléphone des mains de Katniss pour examiner l'image.

_Pour le meilleur coup de votre vie... Peeta Mellark... 722-1563, récite-t-elle, louchant sur l'écran avant de jeter le téléphone à Katniss, désintéressée. Marrant !

Mais Madge fronce les sourcils, saisissant le téléphone.

_Attends un peu. Peeta Mellark...

Elle pince les lèvres, en étudiant le téléphone, tapant du doigt sur son menton.

_On n'était pas en cours avec lui ?, demande-t-elle à Katniss.

Katniss hoche la tête en souriant ironiquement.

_Ouais, au lycée.

Madge la regarde avec des yeux soupçonneux.

_Tu ne craquais pas pour lui ?

La question inattendue de son amie lui arrive comme une gifle en plein visage. Elle pâlie, se levant de son siège.

_Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Je jurerai que si...

Soudain, Johanna est à nouveau intriguée, et elle sourit méchamment.

_Oh oh, laisse-moi voir ça à nouveau, exige-t-elle en prenant le téléphone.

Katniss ressent un sentiment d'angoisse au fond de son estomac lorsque son amie sourit face au téléphone, puis à elle.

_Tu craques, hein?

_Non !, s'exclame Katniss catégoriquement. Non, je viens de me rappeler de son nom ! Je pensais que Madge l'adorerait !

_Toujours... tu te souviens de son nom. Ça t'intrigues ?

Katniss roule des yeux face à Johanna en signe d'exaspération alors qu'elle voit une lueur sinistre se dessiner dans ses yeux bruns.

_Tu devrais l'appeler.

Katniss se renfrogne.

_Je ne vais pas l'appeler.

_Envoie-lui un texto alors !

_Et pour dire quoi ? Hey, je viens de trouver ton numéro dans des toilettes, tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ?, dit-elle alors sèchement, suscitant un rire de Madge, alors que Johanna hausse les épaules.

_Ouais, ça sonne plutôt pas mal pour moi.

_Non !

Johanna fait la moue, et ses doigts tapotent tranquillement sur l'iPhone de Katniss.

_Eh bien, au moins partage-le sur Facebook, que quelqu'un d'autre puisse en profiter.

Son amie est incorrigible.

_Ben voyons ! J'ai pas envie d'être tenue responsable s'il se fait harceler par des femmes en chaleur, dit Katniss, distraite par l'apparition du serveur qui lui demande si elle veut une autre bière.

Elle replace sa chemise et règle sa commande avant de porter à nouveau son attention sur Johanna. Ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle réalise que son amie est en train de taper furieusement sur son téléphone.

_Oh mon dieu… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!, hurle-t-elle, en reprenant son téléphone des mains de l'autre femme. Johanna rit.

_Trop tard.

Katniss ouvre grand la bouche, impuissante face à son téléphone lorsqu'elle lit le sms que Johanna vient simplement d'envoyer au numéro supposé de Peeta, avec en pièce jointe la photo : Meilleur coup hein? Puis-je vérifier cette affirmation?

_Oh mon dieu, Johanna, tu fais chier, siffle-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle pianote sur le texto en vain, en essayant de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter, mais son cœur s'effondre quand elle entend le familier « bloop » de l'accusé de réception.

_Jo, tu n'as pas vraiment..., avertit Madge, la regardant, les yeux écarquillés. La femme aux cheveux bruns hausse les épaules en sirotant son whisky.

_Détendez-vous. C'est probablement un faux numéro de toute façon.

Et comme pour la contredire, le téléphone de Katniss se met alors à s'allumer quand elle reçoit le sms : C'est qui ?

Katniss pâlie.

_Oh putain, il a répondu. Johanna, je vais te tuer !

Johanna est imperturbable, haussant encore une fois comme elle sourit.

_Il va probablement penser que c'est drôle. C'est pas comme si c'était marqué que c'était le pire plan cul du siècle.

Gémissant, Katniss se débats intérieurement pour savoir quoi répondre. Elle tranche finalement sur : Je suis vraiment désolée, mon amie a envoyé ça pour rigoler. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé !

Elle espère qu'après il arrêtera, mais un texto de réponse apparaît presque immédiatement: Qui c'est ?

Merde. Il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire. Avec un autre gémissement intérieur, elle pose son téléphone en ignorant sa question et saisit avec impatience sa bière avant même que le serveur ne l'ait déposé sur la table. Elle prend une gorgée et fusille du regard Johanna.

_Tu es impossible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je traîne avec toi, parfois, ronchonne-t-elle. Son téléphone se met à sonner, et elle gèle sur place. C'est le même numéro.

_Merde.

Johanna jubile.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Réponds !

Katniss la regarde horrifiée.

_Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

Mais même Madge lui sourit.

_Il suffit de répondre. C'est Peeta, si je me souviens bien, c'est le genre de mec qui va en rire.

Couvrant son visage, Katniss étouffe un couinement. Son téléphone continue de sonner. Avec un soupir vaincu, elle prend son téléphone et y répond.

_Allo ?, demande-t-elle nerveusement, en grimaçant.

_Qui est-ce ?

La voix à l'autre bout du téléphone est plus profonde, plus mélodieuse que ce qu'elle se souvient, mais elle la reconnaît quand même. Elle écarquille les yeux, et elle se sent momentanément stupide. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir vu Peeta Mellark gêné ne serait-ce qu'une fois au lycée, et quelque part, elle vient juste de réussir à le faire, malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu depuis six ans.

_Où est-ce que cette photo a été prise ?, exige-t-il plus fermement cette fois, et elle sursaute quand elle reprend ses esprits. Elle cherche du réconfort auprès de ses amies qui l'observe avec espoir.

_Euh... Je… je suis désolée, je te jure mon amie avait juste envie de me faire chier, et elle a pensé que ça serait drôle de te l'envoyer. Sérieusement, mais je vais lui faire payer plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Katniss tout en fixant la dite amie et lui levant le doigt du milieu.

_D'accord, mais ça reste une vraie photo, non? Avec mon nom et mon numéro qui sont quelque part dans des toilettes minables ?!, demande-t-il, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

Katniss plisse son front, mordant le coin de sa lèvre avec inquiétude.

_Eh bien... oui. Mais je ne dirais pas que ce lieu est minable, dit-elle dans une sorte de consolation.

Sae n'est pas le pub le plus chic de Panem, et les toilettes pourraient être un peu mieux entretenus, mais elle est attachée à cet endroit.

_Et c'est où exactement ?, demande-t-il, son ton exigeant de tout à l'heure étant remplacé par un ton plus léger.

_Euh... C'est un bar appelé Sae, c'est dans…

_Panem, termine-t-il pour elle. Je connais. Je serai là dans pas longtemps.

Il raccroche là, et elle éloigne son téléphone de son oreille, en le regardant fixement.

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!, demande Madge en se penchant un peu plus sur la table.

Katniss grimace.

_Apparemment, il va venir ici ?!, dit-elle avec hésitation, en reposant le téléphone.

Johanna grogne avec amusement.

_Pour t'offrir le meilleur coup de ta vie ?

Les yeux brulant de Katniss s'ancrent dans ceux de son amie.

_Non, il semblait énervé, Jo. Merci pour ton aide en tout cas.

_Eh bien, au moins ça mettra un peu d'ambiance, s'amuse Johanna en examinant le bar à moitié vide.

_T'es sûre que tu craquais pas pour lui ?, s'exclame alors Madge avec désinvolture, plissant les yeux face à Katniss.

_Non ! Il était sympa, mais c'est tout. Je ne le connaissais pas, et j'ai jamais parlé avec lui.

Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Il lui avait une fois redonné son crayon qui était tombé par terre en cours d'anglais. Et elle avait marmonné un timide merci quand il l'avait regardé avec ses yeux bleus intenses. Ce fut les seules interactions qu'elle eut avec le champion bien aimé de lutte du lycée, qui était bien trop cool pour remarquer quelqu'un comme elle.

Ce n'est pas la peine de préciser qu'elle s'était rejouer la scène chaque soir avant de s'endormir tout le reste de l'année scolaire. Mais tout ceci était resté quelque chose d'assez ridicule, une banale attirance.

_Il était assez mignon, aussi, ajoute Madge pensivement. Katniss porte sa bouteille de bière dans sa bouche dans l'espoir de camoufler ses rougeurs. Elle pouvait à peine s'avouer combien de fois elle avait fantasmé sur Peeta Mellark à l'école - et bordel ses souvenirs étaient en train de refaire surface maintenant.

_Peu importe, il semble qu'il va venir pour me hurler dessus et surement brûler cet endroit, donc je pense qu'on va vite y aller, insista-t-elle avant de finir le reste de sa bière aussi vite qu'elle le pu. Elle finit par la tousser et postillonner sa bière sur son menton, avant d'avaler le tout.

Johanna soupira.

_Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

Elle fait des gestes en direction du serveur pour attirer son attention. Le serveur est occupé à servir d'autres clients, et après quelques minutes d'attente, angoissée, Katniss commence à faire rebondir son genou, gardant ses yeux sur l'entrée. Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas, elle essaie de se rassurer, en ignorant la partie la plus profonde de son esprit qui espère qu'il viendra.

Son corps se crispe lorsque la porte pivote brusquement, laissant passer une touffe de cheveux blonds. Il est un peu plus grand que dans son souvenir, mais avec un torse et des épaules plus larges. Beaucoup plus larges. Son visage est tout aussi beau, plus marqué, et ses yeux sont d'un bleu aussi envoûtant que dans son souvenir, même de loin.

Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge quand ses yeux parcourent le bar, et elle se sent libéré quand ses yeux se dirigent en direction du comptoir. Il ne l'a pas vu. Il ne la voit pas. Ou peut-être qu'il ne se souvient pas d'elle, c'est beaucoup plus probable.

Comment est-il arrivé ici si vite ? Est-ce qu'il vit toujours à Panem ? Ça serait absurde que quelqu'un comme lui se soit retrouvé à vivre dans une ville comme celle-là. Katniss est surement la seule personne de sa promo à être resté ici Madge est venue ici pour lui rendre visite, Johanna aussi, et elle ne l'a jamais recroisé depuis la fac.

_Il est ici, chuchote Katniss, tendue, ses yeux voyageant entre lui et ses amies, qui suivent sa ligne de mire. Le visage de Johanna s'éclaircit lorsque son attention se pose sur lui.

_Voilà Peeta Mellark ?, demande-t-elle. Je vais commencer à croire ce qui est inscrit dans les chiottes.

_Je ne sais pas, dit douteusement Madge, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Parfois, les beaux gosses ne sont pas les meilleurs au lit…

Inexplicablement, Katniss se met à défendre Peeta.

_Je suis sûre qu'il est plus que bien, affirme-t-elle. La bouche de Johanna se recroqueville dans un sourire.

_Donc, t'y as pensé, hein ?

Katniss bouillonne, son visage tournant au rouge, et ses yeux voltigent dans sa direction involontairement. Il est appuyé contre le bar, parlant au barman en faisant des gestes en direction des toilettes.

_Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler ? propose Madge offre. Il sera rassuré une fois qu'il saura qui tu es. Tu étais assez 'inoffensive' au lycée.

Katniss lui lance un regard dubitatif.

_Merci pour ce compliment détourné.

Son amie hausse juste les épaules, et Katniss tourne son attention vers Peeta, qui attend tranquillement que le barman revienne des toilettes.

_Très bien. Je vais juste lui dire que c'était moi, il pensera que je suis un cinglée, et ça sera terminé, grogne-t-elle, debout, prête à quitter la table. Tirant sur ses manches de la veste, elle marche, hésitante, vers lui. Il lui tourne le dos, et elle prend son courage à deux mains en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos, retenant son souffle, lorsqu'il se retourne.

Elle s'attend à ce qu'il soit confus, même qu'il soit indifférent – elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il ait l'air choqué, elle est même à peu près sûre que sa tête reflète sa réaction quand elle a lu son nom dans les toilettes.

_Katniss ?

Le son de son nom sur ses lèvres l'étourdit, et elle en oublie presque pourquoi elle est venue ici.

_Je… tu sais qui je suis ?, demande-t-elle bêtement, et il secoue la tête, tout en plissant son front.

_Euh, oui, attends, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé un texto ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Oh oui-non, je veux dire, non ! Je veux dire, pas exactement. Elle fait une grimace et des gestes en direction de ses amies, qui les observent. Mon amie Johanna, c'est elle qui t'a envoyé le sms, avec mon téléphone. C'est moi qui t'ai répondu…

Il la regarde bizarrement, pensant probablement qu'elle est un monstre. Elle poursuit :

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis désolée pour ça. Je voulais juste…, quoi exactement, le saluer ? Alors qu'elle le connait à peine ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas, je suppose que je voulais que tu saches que je ne suis pas un détraqué ou quelque chose du genre. Tu penses bien ce que tu veux de toute façon, et elle rit maladroitement.

Il cligne des yeux à nouveau, contorsionne un peu son visage, et il secoue la tête.

_Oh non, je ne le pense pas. Ça. Désolé. Je suis juste ... surpris de te voir ici. Je suis surpris que ce soit toi, je suppose. Je ne savais pas que tu vivais encore ici..., dit-il, et elle tripote sa tresse.

_Euh, ouais. Je suis rentrée après la fac il y a quelques années.

_Moi aussi. Eh bien, après une école de commerce. J'ai repris la boulangerie familiale.

_Oh. Elle grimace pour elle-même et rit de sa propre ignorance. Oh, bien sûr. Normal, c'est logique.

Il la fixe toujours bizarrement quand le barman revient.

_Ok c'est nettoyé. Je suis désolé, monsieur, lui dit-il, en versant une bière et en lui tendant. C'est pour moi.

_Oh, merci. Je vous remercie, dit-il en prenant la bière. Katniss est prête à s'éclipser pour rejoindre ses amies, mais Peeta se retourne vers elle. Et je suppose que je dois te remercier de m'avoir dit qu'on proposait mes services dans tout Panem, dit-il avec un sourire ironique, mais elle rougit à ces propos.

_Je te jure que je ne t'ai rien proposé, c'était Johanna…

Il rit, agitant sa main.

_Je te crois. C'est bon. J'arrivais à peine à attirer ton attention au lycée, je pense que t'aurais beaucoup changé si tu te mettais à solliciter des mecs étranges pour t'envoyer en l'air.

Elle le regarde ahurie – j'arrivais à peine à attirer ton attention. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ses lèvres remuèrent sans un mot avant qu'elle ne trouve une réponse à lui formuler.

_Eh bien ... tu es un mec étrange, dit-elle.

Il rit doucement.

_Je suppose. Ne laisse pas cette pub te tromper. Je pense que ma réputation y a été grandement exagérée, proteste-t-il avec autodérision, en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Elle est sûre que ses joues vont rester rouges de façon permanente lorsqu'elle l'imagine dans sa chambre à coucher.

_Apparemment, quelqu'un pense que tu es plutôt doué, réfute-t-elle, détournant les yeux quand il la regarde.

_Eh bien, merci de me l'avoir fait savoir, ou dit à ta copine que je la remercie, c'est à elle que revient le mérite, plaisante-t-il. Tu peux t'imaginer que je n'ai pas envie que mon numéro et mon nom soient placardés sur tous les murs de la ville.

Elle rit doucement.

_Ça risque d'être gênant pour ta copine.

Il la regarde bizarrement, à nouveau, plissant les yeux.

_Je n'ai pas de petite amie, dit-il avec humour, et elle rougit, réalisant que sa question sonnait vraiment comme une pêche aux informations. Et elle se rend compte que c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. C'était plus l'homme d'affaires plus préoccupé par la réputation de sa boulangerie qui parlait.

_Oh. Bien sûr. Elle veut mourir, mais d'abord, elle veut assassiner Johanna. Euh, eh bien, je devrais probablement retourner là-bas…

_Katniss, dit-il.

Ses pieds arrêtent de se déplacer en direction de sa table, et elle le regarde. Il a soudain l'air nerveux en frottant une main dans ses boucles, puis il fait un signe en direction du bar, un petit sourire en coin.

_Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Katniss est si peu préparée à une telle question qu'il faut qu'il lui répète une seconde fois pour qu'elle imprime la demande. Et puis, elle fait la seule chose qu'elle sait faire.

_Je… je ne peux pas.

Elle se renferme.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où elle avait marché au abord de la boulangerie Mellark, juste pour apercevoir Peeta, sans avoir jamais eu le cran de rentrer à l'intérieur. A ce moment-là, elle se disait qu'elle venait juste admirer les étalages de pâtisseries, dont elle savait maintenant qu'elles étaient créées par les mains de Peeta. Mais elle aurait pu au moins admettre la vérité, à elle-même, sur ses vraies motivations.

Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle approche délibérément de la boulangerie Mellark, elle a finalement du courage... Elle prend une profonde inspiration et pousse la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse par inadvertance l'apercevoir et perdre son sang-froid. L'arôme de la levure, du beurre et de la cannelle la salue, et elle prend une profonde respiration, se stoppant seulement après avoir fait quelques pas dans la boulangerie. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle le voit, au comptoir, en train d'aider un client.

Il lève les yeux vers elle et fait une pause lorsqu'une lueur de surprise traverse son visage. Puis il lui donne un petit sourire poli avant de reprendre sa conversation avec le client. Katniss enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et fait semblant de regarder des pâtisseries sur l'étale pendant qu'elle attend que le client s'en aille. La cloche sonne un moment plus tard, signalant qu'elle et Peeta sont enfin seuls, mais elle ne se retourne pas tout de suite.

Bêtement, elle n'a pas du tout fait le point sur ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire. Parce qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait sûre de savoir comment il va réagir à sa présence ici, après qu'elle l'ai repoussé au bar de Sae l'autre soir. Il avait l'air si déçu quand elle a rejeté son offre de lui offrir un verre, mais elle était tellement choquée et énervée par sa demande -et effrayée si elle est honnête avec elle-même-, que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avait été de retourner auprès de ses amies et de s'enfuir du bar.

Johanna et Madge l'avaient rabroué après ça ("Il t'a proposé un rencard, t'es bête!" lui avait gentiment dit Johanna). Et même Katniss se réprimanda plus tard alors qu'elle essayait de s'endormir. Parce-que... au final, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas prendre un verre avec Peeta Mellark, putain ?

Elle avait été stupide !

Alors elle était là, maintenant, a essayer de… Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais elle ne pouvait pas le planter là comme elle l'avait fait deux nuits auparavant.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle a fixé les brioches à la cannelle avant de l'entendre enfin parler.

_Tu as trouvé l'adresse de ma boulangerie sur le mur des toilettes aussi ?, demande-t-il, et elle se retourne, les yeux écarquillés.

_Non, tu me l'as dit… Tu m'as dit que tu avais repris la boulangerie de tes parents, et je… j'ai grandi ici, je connais tout ici, dit-elle sur la défensive et il sourit.

_Je plaisante, Katniss, lui assure-t-il, en sortant de derrière le comptoir pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Elle garde sa bouche fermée lorsqu'elle se surprend à le détailler, avec son pantalon strié de farine, son-t-shirt blanc étiré sur sa poitrine et ses épaules sous son tablier sale. Ses bras sont légèrement saupoudrés de farine également, et ses yeux suivent une veine partant de son poignet à son coude avant qu'elle ne puisse se forcer à regarder son visage. Il s'arrête au niveau de la vitrine devant laquelle elle se tient, et il soulève ses sourcils.

_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_Oh, elle déplace ses mains de ses poches afin de brosser quelques cheveux sur son visage. Je suis juste ... c'est ma pause déjeuner, et je pensais que je ferais... que je pourrais venir chercher quelque chose à manger, elle termine sa phrase sans conviction, en désignant les étales.

Peu importe qu'elle n'ait jamais mangé ici auparavant dans sa vie. Il hoche la tête et essuie ses mains sur son tablier.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-il, et elle attrape sa tresse entre ses doigts, la faisant bouger distraitement.

Elle ne peut pas rester immobile pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Tout son corps est en train de vibrer.

_Euh, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Que me recommandes-tu ?

Peeta bouge sa tête en direction des brioches à la cannelle.

_Eh bien, tu regardais les brioches comme si tu essayais de communiquer avec par télépathie alors, je te conseillerais probablement de commencer par ça.

Katniss rit doucement, en rentrant son menton contre sa poitrine.

_Euh, ouais, elles ont l'air vraiment bonnes. Je suppose que je vais en prendre une, dit-elle, et il hoche la tête avec un sourire, repassant de l'autre côté du comptoir pour lui donner des brioches à la cannelle. Je pense que ce n'est pas un repas particulièrement sain, si ? Tu n'aurais pas des salades ? demande-t-elle en plaisantant et il se met à rire en posant ses mains sur le haut de la vitrine.

_Pas vraiment. J'ai quelques petites bouchées au fromage et aux épinards, si tu penses que ça peut correspondre à ton quota de feuille verte.

_Ouais, je pourrais me sentir un peu mieux si je prends ça, dit-elle, et il sourit lorsqu'il choisit soigneusement un rouleau de cannelle et une pâte feuilletée pour elle. Son estomac grogne un peu lorsqu'elle le regarde, et elle saisit la sangle de son sac à main pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

_Alors, tu travailles où ? lui demande-t-il en se déplaçant derrière le comptoir.

_Je suis un ingénieur pour la ville, répond-elle, et il lève les sourcils.

_Oh, wow. C'est génial. Je veux dire… je savais que tu étais intelligente mais je ne savais pas que tu travaillais là-dedans.

Elle souffle, évitant ses yeux.

_Les qualifications pour le poste n'étaient pas vraiment élevées. Elle sait très bien que cela est faux, à quel point elle a travaillé dur pour obtenir son diplôme et son travail. Elle n'a aucune idée de pourquoi elle est soudainement si modeste au sujet de ses compétences face à lui.

Peeta secoue la tête.

_Je suis sûr que tu l'as mérité.

Embarrassée et ennuyée, Katniss ouvre son sac sur sa hanche et pour en sortir son portefeuille.

_Combien je te dois ?, demande-t-elle, mais il pousse juste le sac de papier brun vers elle.

_Rien, cadeau de la maison.

Elle le regarde, puis secoue la tête catégoriquement.

_Non, je peux payer.

Il rit.

_Avec ton travail d'ingénieur, je n'en doute pas. Mais t'en fait pas. Considère que c'est pour l'autre soir, puisque tu n'as pas voulu que je te paye un verre.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent largement, et elle est sûre qu'elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Son expression n'est pas amer, donc elle pense qu'il est seulement en train de la taquiner, à nouveau, et elle envie de se gifler. Elle à 24 ans - où est passé la fille bavarde qui s'est forgée un caractère au cours des six dernières années ? Éteinte dans le visage d'un vieil amour de lycée, apparemment.

Fermant son sac, Katniss se rapproche du comptoir pour saisir les pâtisseries.

_Merci, Peeta, dit-elle doucement, serrant le sac contre sa poitrine. Il est chaud. Je suppose que je devrais me remettre au travail...

Peeta secoue la tête.

_Bien sûr. Tu es la bienvenue, tu peux revenir quand tu veux Katniss.

Elle tourne les talons, la queue entre les jambes, mais elle reçoit une bouffée de la brioche à la cannelle dans son sac, et elle s'arrête. Prenant son courage à deux mains une fois de plus, elle lui fait face de nouveau. Il la regarde d'un air interrogateur, et elle fait un pas en arrière vers lui.

_Peeta..., commence-elle, hésitante légèrement. Peut-être qu'on pourrait quand même aller boire un verre un jour. Si tu es toujours intéressé.

La surprise tord son visage, mais il lui sourit, une fossette de plaisir plissant sa joue.

_Ouais, je suis très intéressé.

.

.

Katniss fait tambouriner ses doigts sur la table avec impatience pendant qu'elle attend Peeta. Il a accepté de la rencontrer ce soir chez Sae, mais soit elle est arrivée trop tôt soit il est en retard parce qu'elle attend depuis près de 15 minutes, sa bière presque vide pour calmer son agitation croissante.

Elle est presque prête à abdiquer, pensant qu'il lui avait posé un lapin, quand il ouvre la porte, les joues rouges et les cheveux hirsutes balayés par le vent, comme si il avait traversé toute la ville en courant. Elle devrait être ennuyée par son retard, mais au lieu de ça, c'est un torrent de soulagement qui inonde son estomac quand elle le voit. Elle lui fait signe de la main en souriant quand il l'aperçoit.

Il trottine vers elle et s'effondre sur sa chaise en face d'elle.

_Je suis tellement désolé, je suis en retard. J'ai eu un accident... avec la farine quand je fermais, ce qui n'arrive jamais, je crois que l'univers entier est contre moi.

Elle lève un sourcil.

_Un accident avec la farine? J'espère que les brioches à la cannelle n'ont pas été blessées !

Peeta rit, secouant la tête.

_Heureusement, chaque rouleau a survécu. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendu longtemps. Je suis désolé. J'aurai pu t'envoyer un texto, mais puisque techniquement, c'est ta copine qui m'a donné ton numéro et pas toi, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit, explique-t-il d'un air penaud.

_Oh. Tu aurais pu, elle essaie de le dire nonchalamment et ajoute hâtivement, ça m'aurait évité de penser que tu me faisais faux bond.

Il a l'air déconcerté.

_Pourquoi je t'aurais fait ça ?

Elle cligne des yeux lorsqu'elle traite de la sincérité de sa question.

_Bien… je suppose que tu aurais pu te venger pour l'autre soir, dit-elle avec ironie, en grattant l'angle de l'étiquette sur sa bouteille de bière.

Secouant la tête, il sourit en remettant ses boucles en place.

_Après 20 ans, il n'y avait pas moyen que je manque ça, répond-il, mais le serveur l'interrompt pour prendre sa commande avant que Katniss ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il entend par là, et quand il tourne son attention vers elle, il a déjà changé de sujet. Donc, je dois parler affaire, pardonne-moi, mais est-ce que tu as aimé ton déjeuné l'autre jour ?

Elle élargit ses yeux et prend une gorgée rapide de sa bière.

_Oh, mon dieu, il était incroyable, s'exclame-t-elle. Je mange seulement des plats préparés normalement, mais ce petit gâteau à la cannelle était probablement la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais mangé.

Il sourit, et elle pense qu'elle voit ses joues devenir plus rose.

_Eh bien, je te remercie. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies aimé. C'est une recette de famille, que j'ai un peu bidouillé mais je suis heureux que tu aies aimé.

_Je comprends pourquoi tu as repris la boulangerie. Tu es doué dans ce que tu fais, dit-elle, détournant ses yeux.

_Merci, répond-il en baissant la tête. J'aime ce que je fais. Je suis chanceux, mes frères ne voulaient pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale.

Le serveur revient avec sa bière, et Peeta le remercie avec un sourire poli et prend une gorgée de sa copieuse pinte.

_Euh, et qu'est-ce qu'ils font maintenant ? Ils sont encore ici ?

Il secoue la tête.

_Non, ils sont partis. Rye est graphiste et Barm est pharmacien. Je suis allé à l'école de commerce, et quand mes parents ont décidé de prendre une retraite anticipée, j'ai hérité de la boulangerie.

Katniss plisse son front.

_Je pensais que tu étais super bon en dessin au lycée, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle voit la façon dont il écarquille les yeux et se gifle mentalement. Merde, elle en a trop dit.

_Oh, tu... je ne savais pas que tu étais, euh... Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais remarqué au lycée, dit-il, d'un ton un peu énervé, mais il lui offre un petit sourire en buvant sa bière.

Elle ne peut pas rencontrer ses yeux quand elle lui parle, elle les garde fixés sur sa bouteille de bière.

_Je t'ai remarqué...

Quand elle jette finalement un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il détourne le visage mais elle peut voir qu'il arbore un grand sourire niais.

_Eh ben, il ne dit finalement pas grand-chose d'autre, puis se racle la gorge et reconcentre son attention sur elle. Comment tu t'es retrouvée ingénieur ?

Elle hausse les épaules, essayant d'agir comme son visage n'était pas complètement en feu.

_Je ne sais pas. Mon père était ingénieur. J'ai trouvé ça intéressant. Et j'aime les mathématiques. C'est facile. Immuable. C'est toujours pareil. C'est en quelque sorte réconfortant.

Il la regarde avec tant d'attention, quand il l'écoute, avec un vague sourire sur son visage. Il l'élargit un peu une fois qu'elle termine.

_Je pense que tu as une âme de poète aussi.

Katniss rit et secoue la tête.

_A peine. Je te laisse ce talent !

Elle peut se sentir se détendre, malgré sa nervosité; il devient plus facile de parler. Il se moque et se voûte sur la table.

_Si tu penses que c'est mon talent, attend que j'ai bu encore une ou deux bières.

Cela sonne comme un défi qu'elle tient à accepter. Eh bien, dans ce cas... Jetant un petit sourire en coin, Katniss se contorsionne sur sa chaise pour attirer l'attention du serveur.

.

.

La fléchette est pincée fermement entre son pouce et son index, le point aligné avec la cible en face d'elle. Elle garde son coude plié à un angle de 90 degrés, quand elle vise, humecte ses lèvres avec sa langue, puis elle envoie voler la fléchette. Elle s'empale dans le mille, parfaitement.

Un gémissement à sa gauche attire son attention, et Katniss tourne la tête et jette un coup d'œil à Peeta.

_Encore ? C'est la troisième fois que tu mets dans le mille, ronchonne-t-il incrédule, en secouant la tête lorsqu'il marque à contrecœur son score sur le tableau blanc.

Haussant les épaules, elle avance vers la cible pour récupérer les trois fléchettes, puis elle retourne à l'endroit où se tient Peeta et les lui remet.

_J'ai mentionné que j'étais un boss aux fléchettes ?, dit-elle facilement, prenant une gorgée de sa bière posée sur la table.

Elle ne sait plus depuis combien de temps ils sont là. Ils doivent avoir passé au moins deux heures à parler et à boire avant de migrer vers la section des fléchettes. C'est le premier rencard le plus long qu'elle n'est jamais eu et elle n'a pas envie que ça se termine. Et elle n'est pas vraiment sûre de savoir quand elle a commencé à penser que c'était un rencard, mais elle ne désire pas se corriger.

_Je pensais que tu essayais de rentrer dans ma tête, que tu me préparais psychologiquement, se lamente Peeta quand il se positionne sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il ne vise pas encore, se tournant pour la regarder. Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi bonne aux fléchettes d'ailleurs ?

Elle secoue les jambes, les trois bières semblent l'avoir détendu et rendu plus chaleureuse. Ou peut-être que c'est Peeta qui l'a fait sentir de cette façon.

_J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à jouer en double avec Gale quand j'étais encore trop jeune pour boire. J'ai appris à me distraire quand les autres étaient tous bourrés.

Il baisse la tête, marque une pause, puis la regarde avec curiosité.

_Ton copain ? Non… ton ex, Gale ?, demande-t-il.

Son visage tressaille de dégoût et de choc.

_Qu'est-ce... ? Dieu non, mon ami Gale. Un frère… Vraiment, dit-elle catégoriquement.

Il a l'air soulagé, voire légèrement confus.

_Oh. Bizarre, je suppose que tout le monde pensait que vous étiez ensemble au lycée...

Il s'arrête quand il se retourne et vise la cible. Sa première fléchette frappe seulement le 2, la seconde s'empale dans le mur, et la troisième frappe un 7. Elle rit quand il gémit de déception, mais son esprit est bloqué sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Elle le contemple quand il récupère les fléchettes, et quand il marche vers elle, elle concède :

_Je veux dire, je pense qu'il se peut qu'il ait été amoureux de moi au lycée.

Cela la rend mal à l'aise d'y penser, tout comme ça l'était déjà à l'époque, même si elle a fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer son intérêt pour elle pour préserver leur amitié. Peeta rit de façon inattendue.

_Eh ben, c'était vraiment évident !

Elle fronce son nez.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il lève un sourcil en lui remettant les fléchettes.

_Tout ce qu'on avait à faire c'était de vous regarder pour le voir, dit-il d'une voix traînante lorsqu'elle prend en hésitant les fléchettes.

Prenant le marqueur effaçable, il se penche un peu sur elle pour écrire son score sur le tableau. Elle se raidit face à cette proximité ; il est si proche, elle peut sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle pense qu'elle peut sentir son eau de Cologne ou son déodorant ou quelque chose ; c'est enivrant.

_Et... tu faisais quoi à me regarder ?, demande-t-elle doucement, hardiment.

Son bras se fige. Lentement, il se penche en arrière et la regarde dans les yeux. Il est si proche d'elle... à cette distance, elle peut compter le nombre de taches de rousseur sur son nez. La courbe de ses lèvres tremble très légèrement, et ses yeux sont rivés sur elles ce qui lui donne l'envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux

_Tu étais impossible à rater. Sa voix descend d'une octave, mais il se retire brusquement mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Son sourire se creuse lorsqu'il prend un peu de recul. Et on oublie jamais la première fille qui nous a fait craquer.

Elle recule.

_Quoi ?! La première ? De quoi tu parles ?

Il rit, et ses épaules se soulèvent.

_Nous étions dans la même classe en primaire. Le premier jour tu m'as dit que j'avais de beaux cheveux, il se vante fièrement, passant une main dans ses boucles blondes.

Ses yeux sont grands lorsqu'elle le regarde, et elle sent la chaleur inonder ses joues.

_Je ne me souviens pas, dit-elle prudemment elle ne se souvient pas beaucoup de l'école maternelle. Elle ne pense pas qu'elle était dans la classe avant le lycée, même si la ville n'est pas bien grande. Tu es bien sûr que c'était moi ? demande-t-elle avec scepticisme.

_Oh oui, c'était toi ! A l'époque tu faisais deux tresses, pas une seule.

Instinctivement, la main de Katniss cherche sa tresse. Elle a vu des photos d'elle deux tresses.

_Eh bien ... Je suppose que, à ce moment-là, je n'avais jamais vu des cheveux blonds comme les tiens. Ma sœur est née avec une tête pleine de cheveux noirs, dit-elle sur la défensive, penaude, puis elle le regarde étrangement. Tu as une mémoire remarquable.

Il secoue la tête.

_Non, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que j'ai mangé au petit déjeuner hier matin, il désigne la cible de la tête. Pouvez-vous abréger mes souffrances, Everdeen ?

.

Ils ne partent pas avant une heure, et même à ce moment-là, elle est plutôt réticente à l'idée de s'en aller. Ils s'attardent à l'extérieur du bar, dansant l'un autour de l'autre dans des adieux maladroits, mais quand il apprend qu'elle est venue à pied, il insiste pour la reconduire à son appartement. Elle prétend que c'est bon, qu'elle a déjà fait ce trajet des tas de fois avant, et elle est un peu indignée qu'il pense qu'elle ne peut pas se gérer seule, mais honnêtement, elle ne peut se résoudre à le quitter dans l'immédiat. Alors elle s'adoucit et ils font le chemin côte à côte pendant les 10 minutes qui séparent son appartement du centre-ville.

Elle est nerveuse pendant la marche mais l'alcool fait plutôt bien son travail et éloigne vite l'anxiété. Mais le fait qu'il rentre avec elle lui donnera-t-il envie de monter ? Est-ce qu'il veut qu'elle l'invite ? Ou plus important encore, est-ce qu'elle veut l'inviter dans son appartement ?

Elle ne sait pas. C'est trop tôt, non? Elle ne peut pas être sûre de ce qu'il veut, quand elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle veut.

La chaleur et des frissons parcourent son corps à cette simple pensée cependant.

Quand ils s'arrêtent à l'extérieur de son complexe d'appartements, elle doit placer ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour cacher son agitation, et elle ne peut pas capter les yeux de Peeta lorsque celui-ci scrute le quartier.

_Oh, cet endroit n'est pas trop loin de là où mon amie Delly vit, dit-il avec désinvolture, se tournant pour regarder la rue. Ouais, à environ trois pâtés par là, dans le treizième arrondissement.

La curiosité et la suspicion de Katniss est piquée, et elle soulève ses sourcils.

_Delly ?, demande-t-elle, en essayant d'étouffer la jalousie dans sa voix.

Peeta hoche la tête comme il lui fait face de nouveau.

_Ouais, tu te souviens d'elle ? Delly Cartwright, elle était au lycée avec nous aussi.

Elle plisse son front en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

_Delly... oh, elle... elle avait de grand cheveux blonds ?, demande-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il rit.

_Ouais. Faudra que je pense à l'appeler un de ces jours.

Katniss sourit légèrement. Elle se rappelle d'une pom-pom girl qui avait l'habitude de traîner avec Peeta au lycée. Elle mord sa langue de ne pas lui en demander plus sur Delly. Amie. Cela semble assez innocent.

_Um, bien..., elle pêche inutilement ses mots.

_Ah, oui, de toute façon…, tousse Peeta, en frottant son cou.

Sa maladresse semble être contagieuse. Il lève les yeux vers le bâtiment puis de nouveau sur elle.

_Bon, je suppose que je peux dormir tranquille ce soir, sachant que tu es bien rentrée chez toi.

Elle rit, serrant le matériau de ses poches dans ses poings.

_Bien, maintenant c'est moi qui vais me faire du souci pour toi.

Il sourit largement.

_Les gens me connaissent. Ils n'oseraient faire quelque chose qui mettrait en danger leur livraison quotidienne de pain. Il sourit joyeusement, tout en étant un peu timide. Eh bien, j'ai passé un très bon moment, Katniss. Je te remercie de m'avoir donner une raison de sortir de chez moi. Avec la boulangerie et tout, je suis devenu un peu un ermite.

_Je sais ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle, en pensant à sa routine habituelle - soirée Netflix avec son vieux jogging dans sa chambre d'amis.

_On pourra peut-être le refaire ?, propose-t-il avec espoir, mais la prudence dans sa voix est lourde, et elle est surprise, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi.

Elle est étonnée qu'il veuille la revoir ? Surprise qu'il ne veuille pas monter ? Surprise parce qu'elle était prête à lui dire de venir, alors que l'invitation était sur le bout de sa langue ? Sa bouche s'agite silencieusement pendant un moment, quand elle se débat pour lui présenter une réponse, puis elle se trouve secouée par la stupeur :

_Ouais… Ouais…, dit-elle avec un rire un peu bizarre, rauque, et il sourit soulagé.

_Ok, alors on se voit plus tard ?

Et puis il y a un moment douloureux, inconfortable, où ils restent là, incertains, ne sachant pas ce que l'autre va faire. Quand elle le voit se pencher vers elle, son cœur bondit dans sa gorge, ses yeux se ferment spontanément, et elle commence à se pencher vers lui. Mais ensuite, elle sent ses lèvres sur sa joue, et c'est à la fois choquant et exaltant, et elle se retrouve complètement figée.

Le moment se termine trop tôt, et tout ce qu'il laisse c'est cette impression persistante de ses lèvres douces sur sa peau et son odeur dans ses poumons. Comme il recule, ses yeux se rivent sur sa bouche, et il remarque qu'elle fait de même, mais il se redresse et lui sourit en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

_Passe une bonne nuit, Katniss.

_Pa… passe une bonne nuit, Peeta, murmure-elle, trop étourdie pour le regarder et son regard plonge vers le sol. Elle se tient sur son perron, se demandant ce qui vient de se passer, avant de se glisser enfin à l'intérieur.


	3. Chapter 3

Johanna M [6 novembre 2014 14h17]: Alors, il te l'a mise ?

Madge U [6 novembre 2014 14h19]: Lol Oui, les esprits curieux veulent savoir !

Katniss se renfrogne à la vue des messages groupés de Johanna et Madge, la chaleur inondant ses joues. Elle est gênée à plusieurs niveaux. Parce que ses amies lui posent des questions sur son rendez-vous avec Peeta. Et aussi parce que la réponse est non, Peeta Mellark ne lui a pas mise...

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14h19]: C'est pas tes affaires.

Mais bien sûr, Johanna n'est pas du genre à être dissuadée si facilement et à croire que ce n'est pas ses affaires.

Johanna M [6 novembre 2014 14h20]: Eh bien, t'es pas marrante, je vais supposer que c'est ce que Peeta a aussi pensé, et voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas couché...

Katniss halète, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison de le nier.

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14:21]: C'est pas ce que j'ai dit non plus. Mais non, on a pas couché ensemble. On a juste bu.

Johanna M [6 novembre 2014 14:21]: C'est généralement assez pour moi ;-)

Madge U [6 novembre 2014 14:22]: Oui, on sait Jo :-P Peeta est surement un gentleman. Il n'a surement pas voulu le faire trop tôt.

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14:23]: Oui, c'est un parfait gentleman.

Katniss est reconnaissante envers Madge. Pour de nombreuses raisons, mais surtout pour ses explications qui calme un peu ses doutes. Elle a lutté toute la nuit, se retournant dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi il ne l'avait pas embrassé... Se demandant s'il était intéressé par elle ou si c'était juste le fruit de son imagination... Le résultat de ses longues années d'attirance pour lui au lycée.

Il a été agréable avec elle. Respectueux. Et il lui a demandé un autre rencard, non ? C'est qu'il doit être un peu intéressé. Mais elle n'a reçu aucune nouvelles de lui, aucune demande pour un nouveau rencard…

Johanna M [6 novembre 2014 14h25]: Uuuugh «gentleman»... Ennuyeux. Fais-moi savoir quand cette merde deviendra intéressante.

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14:26]: Tu seras la dernière au courant...

Katniss glisse son téléphone dans son sac, mais il sonne à nouveau, et elle roule des yeux pour lire la réponse que vient de lui envoyer Johanna.

Mais elle est choquée de voir qu'il s'agit d'un SMS de Peeta, une photo, et elle pose le portable sur son bureau pour ouvrir le texto. C'est une photo de brioches à la cannelle de sa boulangerie, avec un petit texte en dessous : Aucune pression ou quoi que ce soit, mais je pense que tu manques à mes brioches à la cannelle.

Elle sourit, un grand sourire niais qui la glacerait si elle pouvait se voir en ce moment, et elle recherche silencieusement sa réponse. Enfin, elle répond: Juste aux brioches à la cannelle?

Peeta M [6 novembre 2014 14h30]: Eh bien, je ne veux pas parler pour eux, mais je pense que tu manques aussi aux petites bouchées aux épinards et à la feta.

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14h30]: Qu'elles ne soient pas offensées, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour les brioches à la cannelle.

Peeta M [6 novembre 2014 14:31]: Je respecte ton choix. Et je ne voudrais pas faire barrage entre vous, alors est-ce que je peux organiser un rencard entre toi et les brioches ?

Katniss regarde fixement l'écran, essayant de disséquer ses paroles. Il flirte avec elle, mais elle n'a jamais été très douée pour ce genre de subtilité ; si il veut la revoir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui demande pas carrément ?

Elle envoie alors une réponse appropriée, évasive, et lui renvoie la balle.

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14:33]: Pourquoi pas...

Peeta M [6 novembre 2014 14:33]: Je peux aussi vous faire le dîner, pour adoucir l'affaire.

Eh bien, voilà, c'est un peu plus direct au moins. Elle mâche le coin de sa lèvre alors qu'un autre sourire se glisse en travers de son visage.

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14:34]: Je ne peux pas dire non à un dîner.

Peeta E [6 novembre 2014 14h35]: Une fille comme je les aime... Samedi soir ? On pourrait manger chez toi si tu veux.

Elle fronce les sourcils, confuse. Chez elle ?

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14h37]: Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tout ce dont tu as besoin… Je ne suis pas boulangère comme toi.

Peeta M [6 novembre 2014 14:38]: T'inquiète pas. Un bon cuisinier est toujours prêt.

Katniss se pose des questions et se met à ronger une petite peau sur son pouce. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne dineraient pas simplement chez lui, s'il veut cuisiner. L'arrangement lui semble bizarre, peu pratique. Elle soupire et décide d'aller jusqu'au bout. Peu importe où ils se revoient non ?

Katniss E [6 novembre 2014 14:40]: 19 heures?

Peeta M [6 novembre 2014 14:41]: C'est un rencard.

.

.

Malgré son scepticisme, Katniss trépigne d'excitation le jour de son rendez-vous avec Peeta.

Dans une tentative malavisée de calmer son angoisse, elle trébuche sur son tapis roulant et cogne son menton alors qu'elle court à un rythme plus soutenu que d'habitude. Son pied gauche se prend dans sa cheville droite, et elle parvient à peine à se ressaisir sur la console et se hisser pour se redresser avant de se retrouver sur le dos. Ça aurait été le bouquet d'avoir le menton sanglant juste à temps pour son rencard... Elle se mord cependant l'intérieur de la lèvre assez fort pour sentir le goût du sang.

Lorsqu'elle se douche, elle ne peut s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur la légère lacération tendre et gonflée. Elle peut presque entendre Johanna la taquiner "Déjà accro à ce mec, hein, idiote ?"

Aux alentours de 18 heures, Katniss commence à se préparer en prenant bien soin de choisir une tenue : un jean moulant bordeaux, et une chemise à manches longues. Elle se maquille légèrement les yeux et applique un peu de brillant sur ses lèvres, ce qui est déjà mille fois plus ce qu'elle a l'habitude de porter. Elle hésite sur sa coiffure, elle pourrait laisser ses cheveux au naturel, mais sa panique lui intime de se faire une tresse de côté, comme à son habitude.

Et, avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre, elle fixe son lit et lisse les draps et le duvet. Juste au cas où il ait besoin d'utiliser sa salle de bains, se dit-elle.

Il est 18h58 quand un coup ricoche sur la porte, et Katniss se lève lentement de son canapé et progresse jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, essayant de ne pas paraître trop impatiente. Peeta est de l'autre côté, son visage fendu d'un sourire lorsqu'il la voit. Elle lui sourit timidement aussi lorsqu'elle se pousse sur le côté afin qu'il puisse entrer à l'intérieur.

_Hey, la salue-t-il, en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Il a une glacière dans une main et un sac noir en bandoulière sur son épaule.

_Salut.

Elle ferme la porte.

_Besoin d'aide ?

Il se tourne vers elle, en secouant la tête.

_Tu as juste à me dire où se trouve la cuisine, dit-il, mais il prend un moment pour la regarder, et elle ne manque pas de remarquer que ses yeux la détaillent de haut en bas. Tu es très belle.

Elle rougit, et frissonne involontairement.

_Merci. Toi aussi.

Et il l'est, ses boucles blondes retombent par vagues derrière ses oreilles, et ses yeux bleus sont mis en valeur par son t-shirt bleu. Elle voudrait se rapprocher, le toucher, faire courir ses doigts sur la couture de son pantalon, mais elle caresse sa tresse à la place, tordant la fine pointe autour de son index.

Peeta sourit.

_Merci. Tu sais, les gens ne le réalisent pas, mais parfois, les mecs aiment se faire dire qu'ils sont beaux aussi.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et lève un sourcil.

_Vraiment ?

_Plutôt oui.

Secouant la tête, elle rit et lui indique la cuisine.

_Allez, tu m'as promis un dîner. Et des brioches à la cannelle.

Il la suit, posant sa glacière et le sac sur le comptoir.

_Non, je retiens les brioches en otage jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ne vas pas me mettre à la porte une fois que tu les auras en main, plaisante-t-il et elle essaye de pas trop sourire.

Elle pense qu'elle sourit trop. Elle doit ressembler à une petite fille.

_J'attends de voir ce que tu nous fais à manger avant de te jeter dehors, dit-elle sérieusement, jetant un coup d'œil à sa glacière quand il l'ouvre. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il lui avait demandé ses préférences, si elle faisait un régime, mais il ne lui avait donné aucun indice sur ce qu'il allait préparer.

_Au menu, poulet à la sauge avec un glaçage de cassonade, pommes de terre et épinards sautés, ça te va ? demande-t-il, en retirant les ingrédients qu'il vient d'énumérer et d'étaler sur le comptoir.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

_Oh… euh… Je pensais que tu allais nous faire un truc comme des spaghettis, elle respire fortement, et lève un sourcil.

_Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu préfères, il est encore temps. Je peux courir à l'épicerie.

Son ton est amusé, mais elle peut voir l'appréhension dans ses yeux, et elle lève ses mains en l'air pour l'arrêter.

_Non ! Je veux dire, ça, c'est très bien. Je suis juste choquée. Ça va te demander du travail, s'exclame-elle. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

Il sourit et son petit doigt caresse ses mains alors qu'elle les pose à côté du sac de pommes de terre.

_Fait moi le plaisir de me tenir compagnie pendant que je cuisine.

Elle glousse, hésitante.

_Ok, je suppose que je peux gérer ça. À contrecœur, elle retire sa main et se penche en arrière contre le comptoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai de l'alcool, propose-elle en regardant en arrière.

_J'espérais que tu me le demanderais, rit-il, et elle lui sourit, ses doigts dansant sur les différentes bouteilles.

_Rouge ou blanc ?

_Je sais que pour paraître cultivé je devrais dire du rouge, mais... du blanc d'accord ?

Elle rit.

_Pour être honnête, je garde du vin chez moi parce que je trouve que ça fait adulte, admit-elle, choisissant un chardonnay comme si elle connaissait vraiment la différence.

Il rit, aussi.

_Je sais mieux cuisiner que boire. Et mon frigo ne contient que de la bière de toute façon.

Elle fit sauter le bouchon à l'aide d'un tire-bouchon. Puis Katniss pris deux verres et les remplit avant de lui tendre le sien. Il est âpre, sec, un peu fade, et elle plisse le nez tout en le sirotant.

_Je crois que j'aurais dû le mettre au frais, hein ?

Il hausse les épaules, léchant ses lèvres. Elle essaye de ne pas regarder fixement sa bouche.

_Je détournerai le regard si tu y jettes quelques glaçons, dit-il sincèrement, la faisant rire de nouveau.

Elle pose son verre avant de mettre la bouteille au frigo, et elle s'assoit sur un tabouret de l'autre côté du bar d'où elle peut le voir s'afférer pendant qu'ils discutent. Ce n'est pas difficile de le regarder, particulièrement quand il lui tourne le dos. Quand il s'affaire au-dessus des fourneaux elle est comme hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses muscles sous le mince coton de sa chemise. Elle doit se forcer à plusieurs reprises à ne pas regarder son cul, rougissante quand il se tourne vers elle pour lui parler, inconscient du fait qu'elle le déshabille mentalement des yeux. L'arôme de poulet et des pommes de terre rôties remplit bientôt son appartement, et c'est enivrant, assez pour la distraire ; elle bave pratiquement au moment où la nourriture est prête, et qu'il prépare les assiettes. Elle grimace quand elle se souvient qu'elle a oublié de ranger la table de la salle à manger qui est enterrée sous des piles de courrier et de vieux journaux. Elle mange normalement sur son canapé, en face de la TV.

_Ça va. On peut aller sur la table basse ?, demande-t-il quand elle présente ses excuses.

Elle jette les télécommandes sur le canapé et pousse certains magazines sous la console, et il pose les assiettes sur la table basse. Elle attrape une bière et lui en tends une également.

_Merci, dit-il, en acceptant.

_C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Pour ça, le dîner…

Peeta secoue la tête.

_Tu m'as fait une faveur, c'est agréable de cuisiner pour quelqu'un.

Avec un sourire, Katniss attrape ses ustensiles et coupe un morceau de poulet. Il est sucré, salé, et tendre, et elle doit retenir un gémissement. Son approbation doit pouvoir se lire sur son visage, parce que Peeta la regarde en souriant.

_Bon ?, demande-t-il, et elle hoche la tête.

_Incroyable, dit-elle sincèrement en piquant des épinards et des pommes de terre sur sa fourchette.

Tout est délicieux, et ils mangent en quasi-silence, Katniss étant plus intéressée à déguster et savourer sa nourriture. Le calme n'est pas gênant ; elle se sent à l'aise, détendue, et il ne la pousse pas à parler plus que quelques questions ou commentaires ici et là. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, il ouvre enfin une conversation un peu plus poussée, en s'adossant au canapé.

_Alors, quel est ta couleur préférée ?

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

_Ma couleur préférée ?

Il sourit.

_C'est important de savoir ça, même les choses les plus triviales sur une personne. Et la couleur préférée de quelqu'un en dit beaucoup sur elle je pense.

_Eh bien, j'aime vert. Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?, demande-t-elle langoureusement, faisant tourner son verre sur la table basse.

Il plisse les yeux, faisant semblant de l'étudier.

_Le vert... vert pour l'argent et la cupidité, de sorte que tu es évidemment très superficielle et avide d'argent, dit-il, impassible.

Elle hoche la tête.

_Yep. C'est tout à fait moi. Et la tienne ?

_L'orange.

Elle rit presque, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, mais elle le considère, pinçant ses lèvres pensivement.

_Donc, cela veut dire que... tu es un cône de signalisation.

Peeta rit bruyamment.

_Un cône accompli j'espère !

Elle sourit ; le son de son rire est passionnant, et il rend son visage encore plus beau. Elle veut se rapprocher, le toucher, mais elle ne le fait pas.

_En fait, je ne possède pas de vêtements orange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, se souvient-il.

Elle hausse les épaules, la tête appuyée sur le canapé lorsqu'elle le regarde.

_C'est pas une couleur facile à porter.

_Sauf si tu es un ballon de basket. Ou un tigre, dit-il, et elle rit doucement.

Il tourne la tête vers elle, et elle se calme quand il la regarde. Son rire s'arrête jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne silencieux et sa respiration s'accélère quand ils se regardent ; elle étudie son visage, ses yeux passent de ses lèvres à ses joues puis à son nez. Elle peut voir ses yeux faire de même, et son ventre palpite dangereusement. Il se racle la gorge soudain, rompant le charme, et il jette un regard sur le canapé, puis le téléviseur.

_T'as envie de regarder quelque chose ?

Elle cligne des yeux rapidement pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

_Bien sûr, dit-elle doucement, se levant du canapé.

Il suit le mouvement, s'installant à côté d'elle. Ils se touchent à peine, sa cuisse frôlant la sienne ; elle éprouve des démangeaisons à être si près de lui, mais des câlins sur son canapé sont probablement trop intimes pour un deuxième rendez-vous, non ? C'est étrange de voir comment elle se sent bien à ses côtés.

Ils décident de regarder « Un poisson nommé Wanda » et cela prend un certain temps à Katniss de choisir parce Peeta lui laisse le choix, n'ayant aucune préférence. Elle prend une comédie parce c'est une sécurité, et c'est drôle. Environ 15 minutes après le début du film, Peeta se déplace sans relâche à côté d'elle, croisant et décroisant sa cheville sur son genou ; elle le regarde curieusement du coin de l'œil. Enfin, il s'arrête et tourne son corps vers le sien, à peine. Son bras qui repose sur sa jambe se lève, comme s'il voulait le mettre autour d'elle, mais il hésite.

_Je peux ?, demande-t-il incertain, et elle est brièvement secouée par sa question.

_Um... oui, oui, si tu veux, je veux dire…

Elle accepte volontiers, se penchant en avant pour qu'il puisse draper son bras autour de ses épaules. Cela l'oblige à se rapprocher, et à nicher sa tête contre sa poitrine, presque dans le creux de son cou. Elle est raide pendant une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajuste sa position. Elle prend alors une inspiration profonde de son odeur propre et masculine, et se fond dans son étreinte.

_T'es bien ?, demande-t-il tranquillement, et elle hoche la tête.

_Oui, murmure-t-elle, et alors que son corps est détendu, son cœur bat la chamade.

Le battement de son cœur est sûr et stable sous son oreille. Il la berce dans un état de confort et de sécurité, et ils ne bougent pas de leur place pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que, à contrecœur, Peeta se lève pour récupérer les brioches à la cannelle promises. Elle aurait presque pu lui dire de les laisser là-bas. Mais bien sûr, dès qu'elle en prend une bouchée, elle change d'avis.

_Ils sont encore mieux qu'avant, lui dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

Il sourit et mange à un rythme plus tranquille qu'elle. Elle n'a même pas faim -à cause du dîner- mais elle englouti les gâteaux. Dans sa hâte, elle pince accidentellement l'égratignure à l'intérieur de sa bouche, et elle grimace lorsqu'elle avale. La blessure palpite un peu, et après qu'elle ait terminé de manger, elle ne peut se retenir de laisser courir distraitement sa langue sur place.

_Tu vas bien ?, demande-t-il, posant son assiette sur la table basse.

Elle lui épargne son air penaud alors que le générique du film commence à défiler.

_Ouais. Je... Je courais et j'ai trébuché et, euh, je me suis mordue la lèvre. J'ai un peu mal, dit-elle avec un rire gêné, touchant à nouveau sa blessure avec le bout de sa langue.

Il a l'air préoccupé.

_Tu es tombée ? Dehors ? Rien de grave ?

La chaleur innonde son visage.

_Ah, non. C'était sur mon tapis de course. Rien de grave, vraiment, dit-elle rapidement.

Elle retrousse sa lèvre inférieure afin de lui montrer. Il lui sourit, soulagé, mais il porte sa main à son visage, berçant sa joue et touchant ses lèvres avec son pouce. Surprise, elle se fige, les yeux rivés sur son visage alors qu'il examine la lèvre, son pouce sondant légèrement sa chair délicate. Il se penche, ses longs cils battant devant ses yeux scrutent la plaie

_Ça à l'air douloureux, murmure-t-il, ses yeux bleus la regardant furtivement.

_Un peu, murmure-t-elle, luttant contre l'envie de passer sa langue sur le bout de son pouce.

Son pouce caresse sa lèvre, mais il la regarde maintenant, et ses yeux s'assombrissent. Elle ne rompt pas le contact avec ses yeux lorsqu'il se penche plus près, et son souffle se perd dans sa gorge quand il embrasse tendrement sa lèvre, une fois, deux fois. Il persiste, cherchant dans ses yeux son approbation. Il doit la trouver car il aspire sa lèvre, léchant délicatement la chair tendre avec sa langue. Sa bouche s'ouvre plus largement, sous le choc et le plaisir, et quand elle sent ses lèvres libérer la sienne, s'écartant légèrement, elle incline sa bouche contre la sienne, gémissant doucement lorsque sa langue la touche.

Et puis il l'embrasse avidement, inspirant fortement par le nez quand ils scellent leurs bouches, quand ils caressent leur langues ensemble. Sa paume incline son visage avant de glisser à l'arrière de son cou, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Katniss saisit sa mâchoire avec ses deux mains, en gardant ses yeux fermés et en étouffant des gémissements. Ses baisers sont sucrés, avec une légère amertume liée à la bière.

Il est mal placé, son corps est tordu vers elle, mais il rectifie cela, la poussant contre le canapé, la pivotant de sorte qu'il soit penché sur elle. Elle soupire dans sa bouche approfondissant le baiser lorsqu'il émet un gémissement en retour.

Son corps ressemble à un fil sous tension, l'électricité bourdonne à travers elle comme un orage. Le tonnerre gronde dans son ventre, et entre ses cuisses. Elle palpite à chaque coup de sa langue dans sa bouche, et son excitation grandissante humidifie sa culotte à un rythme alarmant. Elle est à peu près sûre qu'elle peut sentir son érection effleurer sa cuisse, et que si elle se déplaçait un peu, juste pour s'appuyer contre elle, il pourrait comprendre l'allusion et la toucher plus, embrasser son cou, saisir son sein, quelque chose.

Elle a besoin de plus, de tout ce qu'il a à lui offrir.

Mais sa manœuvre subtile se retourne contre elle, et quand elle se frotte contre son érection, il inhale durement avant d'arrêter le baiser. Ses yeux s'ouvrent suite à cette interruption soudaine, et il la regarde elle aussi, leurs lèvres chuchotant à peine l'une contre l'autre. Il cligne doucement des yeux, le charme est rompu, et il lui accorde un dernier – chaste - baiser pour sceller le moment avant de se relever.

_Désolé, j'espère que je t'ai pas fait encore plus mal, dit-il d'un air contrit.

Elle peut à peine respirer ; sa lèvre est la moindre de ses préoccupations.

_N-non, C'est... bon, c'était bon.

Ses joues sont chaudes, même plus que ce qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, et il rit d'un ton bourru.

_Ouais... ouais, ça l'était. Vraiment, vraiment... je...

Il soupire, se rassoit et frotte ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_Je devrais… Il se fait tard, donc je devrais probablement... ah, je dois rentrer à la maison. Sa confusion doit pouvoir se lire sur son visage puisqu'il ajoute rapidement : Je dois ouvrir la boulangerie très tôt. Je suis désolé.

Katniss avale sa déception et se force à lui donner un sourire serré lorsqu'elle hoche la tête.

_Bien sûr. Euh. Je te remercie pour le dîner et... d'être venu.

Elle ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux, son regard tombe sur son genou, mais Peeta touche sa main, et caresse doucement sa paume.

_Katniss. Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé venir et cuisiner pour toi. Je sais que je te l'ai un peu imposé, dit-il, en serrant ses doigts, et soudain elle comprend.

C'est logique maintenant, elle comprend pourquoi il a préféré venir chez elle.

Il pouvait s'enfuir comme il le voulait, comme il le faisait maintenant, dans le cas où le rencard tournerait mal ! S'il se rendait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle était bizarre et ennuyeuse, ou si c'était une folle des chats... Eh bien, il se trompe à ce sujet, car elle déteste les chats.

Katniss sent la colère rayonner travers elle. Elle n'exprime rien de tout cela, cependant. Elle hoche la tête vers lui, et son sourire s'élargit quand il devient clair qu'il ne veut pas lâcher sa main.

_Tu m'as rien imposé, dit-elle fermement en se levant. Permet moi de t'aider à ranger.

Ils nettoient ensemble, rangent ses affaires dans sa glacière et son sac. Il tente de faire la conversation, mais elle est trop tendue pour lui répondre, et elle est prête à tout pour qu'il s'en aille, même si le goût de ses lèvres brûle encore les siennes. Enfin, il se dirige vers la porte, et elle se poste derrière lui, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Quand il se tourne pour lui faire face, la main sur la poignée de la porte, son front est plissé, et il y a comme une urgence dans sa voix.

_Katniss… Mais il s'arrête, un tremblement imperceptible parcourt son visage, et il efface son expression. Je t'appelle, ok ? Ou je t'envoie un sms. Tu préfères les textos non ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

_Bien sûr, dit-elle évasivement.

Peeta soupire, puis, hésitant, se penche en avant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Malgré la confusion qui bout dans son cerveau, son corps étincelle sous cette délicieuse pression, et elle savoure ce contact fugace. Puis il lui donne un petit sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

.

.

_Que veux-tu dire par ça ne va pas marcher ?

La voix de Madge est incrédule à l'autre bout du téléphone, et Katniss hausse les épaules lorsqu'elle regarde le plafond depuis son lit, même si son amie ne peut pas la voir.

_Je pense que ça vient de moi, répond-elle simplement, et Madge fait un bruit sceptique à l'autre bout du téléphone.

_Je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Katniss soupire comme elle rejoue mentalement la fin de son rencard avec Peeta. Elle a pensé à appeler Johanna, mais elle n'est pas particulièrement intéressée par l'histoire d'amour de son amie. Madge est gentille, plus réfléchie, rationnelle. Katniss se sent plus à l'aise de lui parler de ce genre de situation.

_Je ne sais pas. Il est venu, a fait à manger, et nous passions un bon moment, la conversation et la chimie semblait être là. Mais... il m'a embrassé, et…

_Il t'a embrassée ?!

Madge s'exclame avec enthousiasme, et Katniss se renfrogne.

_Oui, du calme ! Nous ne sommes pas plus au lycée. Rien de scandaleux...

_Ok, ok, tu as raison, désolée, mais, eh bien, techniquement, c'est un retour au lycée puisque c'est Peeta.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, souligne Katniss. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Et c'était super. Du moins, je pensais que ça l'était. Mais il a tout arrêté et il est parti.

_Oh.

Le cœur de Katniss s'enfonce dans sa cage thoracique. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle espérait que son ami serait en mesure de dissiper ses doutes.

_Ouais. Oh.

Son amie fredonne d'un air pensif.

_Eh bien ... il t'a dit qu'il avait envie de te revoir ?

_Ouais… Katniss s'arrête quand elle se remémore leur conversation avant son départ. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit. En fait, non. Il n'a pas dit ça. Il a juste dit 'je t'appelle ou je t'envoie un sms'.

Madge fait un autre son sceptique dans le fond de sa gorge.

_Eh bien ... bizarre. Mais je ne pense définitivement pas que ça signifie qu'il ne veut plus te revoir, dit-elle avec espoir. Peut-être... euh... tu sais, peut-être qu'il veut prendre son temps.

Katniss secoue la tête, tirant distraitement sur un fil de sa couette.

_Je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, une nana a fait sa pub dans des toilettes, Madge. Meilleur coup de votre vie. Ça ne sonne vraiment pas comme quelqu'un qui prend son temps. Cela ressemble à un mec qui sait ce qu'il veut, se plaint-elle amèrement.

_Je veux dire, il est un peu bizarre, rit Madge. Désolée, je ne cherche pas à te faire sentir encore plus mal mais je me demande bien qui à pu écrire ça tu sais ?

_Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en soucie pas, dit amèrement Katniss, ce qui est vrai. Elle ne s'en soucie pas, elle ne veut pas savoir quelle femme Peeta trouve apparemment plus attrayante, plus désirable, et plus digne de ses attentions qu'elle. Je pense que vous avez eu tort dès le début. Il ne cherchait pas à me proposer un rencard la première nuit dans le bar et il a juste été être poli quand je lui ai offert d'aller boire un coup plus tard, et puis je l'ai pris au piège.

_Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Pourquoi il serait venu chez toi si c'était le cas ?

Katniss tord sa bouche.

_Parce qu'il pouvait se barrer à tout moment.

Madge soupire.

_Il va t'appeler.

_J'en doute…

_Si rien que pour te laisser tomber avec douceur, il semble assez poli pour ça, l'interrompt Madge, mais si cela est censé être rassurant, ça ne l'est pas.

_Oh mon dieu, non, je préfère qu'il disparaisse, et ne plus jamais recevoir de nouvelle ou le voir.

Madge rit.

_Arrête un peu, d'accord ? Je te connais. Tu ne te laisseras pas abattre pour ça. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, ça sera juste un rencard qui n'a pas marché ! On en a tous eu…

_Ouais, ouais, grogne Katniss.

Elle décide qu'elle a eu assez de sa pitié et elle change de sujet pour parler du dernier épisode de "Brooklyn 99" avant de finalement raccrocher. Ses pensées dérivent de nouveau sur Peeta, cependant. Avec un soupir grave, elle roule sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans son couvre-lit, et elle pense amèrement :

Leçon du jour: voilà pourquoi un amour de lycée doit rester un amour de lycée.


	4. Chapter 4

A la plus grande surprise de Katniss, Peeta se présente à son bureau quelques jours plus tard. Il est debout près de sa voiture, appuyé contre la porte côté conducteur, quand elle arrive devant le bâtiment.

Passant en revue une zone de travaux publics, elle n'était pas à son bureau ce matin ; elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il avait attendu. Ou de pourquoi il l'attendait tout court. Ils avaient communiqué par textos, mais Katniss a été nettement plus distance. Elle était toujours embarrassée par son comportement et son rejet. Elle pensait que leur rendez-vous de samedi soir était la fin de leur courte relation, mais pour une raison quelconque, Peeta voulait toujours lui parler. Et flirter avec elle. Mais il ne lui avait pas demandé de nouveau de sortir avec lui.

Sa confusion se transforme en frustration, et quand elle sort de sa voiture, elle s'approche de lui en montant sa garde, les sourcils froncés sur son visage, malgré la façon dont son estomac se tord rien qu'en voyant les fossettes se dessiner sur ses joues.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-elle, en essayant de rester indifférente à sa présence.

Elle s'arrête à environ un mètre de lui, ses bras se croisant par réflexe sur sa poitrine. Dieu, quelqu'un qui les observerait penserait tout de suite qu'elle a une raison légitime d'être en colère contre lui. A 24 ans, un adulte normal ne devrait probablement pas être blessé d'être rejeté, mais Katniss n'est plus à ça près. Peeta repousse sa voiture, souriant timidement lorsqu'il comble la distance entre eux. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras (elle espère, vraiment), mais il enfile juste ses mains dans ses poches.

_J'avais un jour de congé, donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller déjeuner. Ils m'ont dit à l'intérieur que tu serais bientôt de retour. Est-ce que c'est effrayant ? demande-t-il honnêtement, levant un sourcil.

_Un peu, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il hoche la tête.

_J'ai supposé que tu avais du t'organiser pour te pointer sur mon lieu de travail de manière 'inattendue'.

Elle est surprise par cela, et ses mots la frappe en plein visage. Ses joues rougissent avec embarras.

_Tu travailles dans une boulangerie. C'est un peu différent, dit-elle sur la défensive, mais il rit.

_Je plaisantais. Je suis désolé. En fait, j'aurais voulu que tu viennes à la boulangerie plus souvent, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle le regarde étrangement, perplexe.

_Eh bien. Elle n'est pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'il faut dire. Si tu voulais me voir, tu pouvais me le demander, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Peeta sourit.

_Y a plus de place pour la spontanéité ici ?

Elle le toise du regard.

_Je suis un ingénieur, dit-elle impassible, mais son sourire ne vacille pas.

_Même les ingénieurs mangent non? dit-il, et elle hoche la tête à contrecœur. Permet moi de t'inviter. Allons-y tu gagneras du temps.

Elle cligne des yeux, et laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

_Tu veux aller déjeuner? elle répète, abasourdie.

Ses sourcils se soulèvent.

_Tu me donnes l'impression que je viens de te proposer de nous enfuir en courant ou quelque chose dans ce genre là !

Elle ne sait pas si elle peut être plus mal qu'en ce moment.

_Euh... ok, je suppose que..., elle tâtonne avec ses mots comme une lycéenne. Il faut que... J'ai... besoin de laisser ça ici.

Elle agite le dossier de documents et ses notes qu'elle a pris sur le site, et il sourit simplement.

-Je vais attendre.

.

.

Ils vont dans la brasserie juste à côté, the Hob [1]. Katniss mange là-bas souvent, mais ce n'est pas un endroit où Peeta à l'habitude de se rendre, donc il s'en remet à elle pour commander. Elle lui suggère le sandwich végétarien, et c'est ce qu'ils commandent.

_Tu savais que 'The Hob' était une créature magique du folklore germanique? lance-t-il alors qu'il jette un petit poivron tombé de son sandwich dans sa bouche.

Elle relève son sourcil, dubitative, en avalant sa bouchée.

_Ca fait référence aux plaques de cuissons en anglais, dit-elle. C'est sûrement l'explication la plus probable.

Il secoue la tête.

_Pas aussi cool, pourtant. J'aurais pris cette explication si j'étais le propriétaire.

_Ouais, Ripper aimerait des conseils sur la façon de gérer son entreprise, assure-toi de lui dire, dit ironiquement Katniss, reprenant une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

Peeta lui sourit.

_Tu es amie avec ? demande-t-il avant de mordre sur le coin de son sandwich.

Katniss hausse les épaules.

_Je la connais assez bien. Elle vient encore bien souvent où je travaille.

_Et son nom c'est Ripper [2]? Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et elle hoche la tête. Alors je vais garder mes remarques pour moi.

Elle rit alors qu'elle a la bouche pleine, essayant de ne pas vaporiser de l'avocat et des poivrons rouges partout. Une fois, qu'elle a réussi à avaler sa bouchée, elle pose le reste de son sandwich dans son assiette. Peeta la regarde, un sourire à peine contenu étirant ses lèvres, et elle fronce les sourcils consciemment.

_Quoi ?

Il fait signe en désignant sa bouche.

_Tu as juste sauce sur le menton, explique-t-il, mais sa main a déjà atteint son visage, son pouce essuyant tendrement la sauce sur le coin de sa bouche. Elle se raidit à son contact, son cœur ratant un battement, et ils ferment les yeux. C'est un geste douloureusement intime, et sa main s'attarde sur son visage un certain temps avant qu'il ne la retire en se raclant la gorge.

Il n'a pas l'air mal à l'aise, mais il sourit nerveusement, et il nettoie sa main sur une serviette avant de la faire tomber sur ses genoux.

_Donc je suppose que je dois t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai tenu à t'inviter à déjeuner aujourd'hui, il commence, et elle pince ses lèvres avec inquiétude.

_Ok… dit-elle et elle lui donne son accord pour qu'il s'explique.

Il se gratte la nuque, puis il exhale une bouffée d'air en riant.

_Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu frustrée quand tu es avec moi, ou plutôt, j'espère que c'est juste de la frustration et pas un désintérêt total, dit-il.

_Je ne suis pas… Elle cherche un moyen de défense, mais il l'arrête, ce qui est bien parce qu'elle n'est pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'il faut dire.

_T'as pas à t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. C'est à moi de le faire.

Katniss mâchouille sa lèvre inférieure, plus d'anxiété qu'autre chose ; elle n'est pas sûre de ce qu'il va lui dire. Est-ce qu'il est en train de la lourder poliment ? Dans un lieu public au cas où elle provoquerait une scène? Bordel... pour Madge qui avait su prédire les intentions de Peeta !

_Ecoute, par rapport à l'autre soir… chez toi…. Il prend une profonde respiration, sans la regarder et semble chercher ses mots. Enfin, il se libère, soutenant son regard. Je t'aime bien.

Les yeux de Katniss doublent de volume. Elle doit être drôle à voir.

_Oh, dit-elle, agrippant chaudement le col de sa veste. Elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Il l'aime bien.

Peeta Mellark l'aime bien.

Mais elle reste prudente. Où est le «mais» ?

_Mais ...? lui demande-t-elle suspicieusement, et ses yeux s'agrandissent encore quand il relève les sourcils.

_Oh, non, y'en a pas. Il lui sourit. Je voulais juste... tu sais. Je suis désolé si je suis bizarre. Je suis juste rouillé en ce qui concerne les relations.

Ses paupières clignent sous sa confession.

_Oh, elle répète bêtement, trouvant soudainement son sandwich extrêmement intéressant car elle joue avec la croûte de son pain. Elle devrait dire quelque chose de plus, admettre ses sentiments pour lui, mais il ne se passe rien, les mots restant dans sa gorge. C'est effrayant.

S'il est découragé par son absence de réponse, il ne le montre pas. Au lieu de cela, il continue de parler.

_Et je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment.

Elle ouvre grand les yeux à ses mots là.

_A parce-que c'est quelque chose que tu fais normalement, sortir avec plusieurs personnes à la fois?

Elle demande, même si cela sonne plus comme une accusation. Elle n'avait pas vraiment considérer le fait qu'il puisse voir d'autres femmes en même temps qu'elle, mais maintenant, avec cette idée dans la tête, la jalousie commence à la consumer.

Mais Peeta secoue la tête.

_Euh, non. Pas du tout. Il rit maladroitement. Je suppose que c'est une tentative de, euh... te dire que je te vois, exclusivement. Et je suppose que c'est pour savoir si tu partages mes sentiments sur l'exclusivité de notre... relation. Il a l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise maintenant, ses oreilles virent au rose. Je te l'ai dit que je suis rouillé pour ça.

_Oh. Elle le regarde, la bouche grande ouverte, et elle secoue la tête. Tu veux que… nous ayons une relation exclusive, réitère-t-elle sans vraiment y croire.

_Ouais. Je suppose que c'est que je demande, dit-il en haussant les épaules, impuissant. Si c'est trop tôt pour toi, je comprends. Je ne veux pas faire pression sur toi. Je voulais juste que tu saches où je suis.

Elle avale difficilement avant de répondre : Je ne sais pas... Je ne rencarde pas plus d'un mec à la fois, Peeta.

Un sourire se propage au niveau de ses lèvres, et il hoche la tête.

_Ok. Donc, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

_On dirait, elle est d'accord, et même si elle est perplexe et incertaine, elle ne peut pas arrêter son propre sourire d'étirer les coins de sa bouche. Elle prend à la hâte une autre bouchée de son sandwich pour arrêter de sourire.

Après le déjeuner, Peeta la reconduit à son bureau. Ils restent dans sa voiture, le moteur au ralenti, et Peeta se tourne dans son siège pour lui faire face.

_Laisse-moi t'inviter à sortir ce soir. Ou demain. Chaque fois que tu es disponible, il murmure avec une certaine urgence dans sa voix.

Elle devrait jouer les effarouchée, le faire attendre ou rester muette.

_Je suis disponible ce soir, dit-elle à la place.

Il sourit, soulagé, et il respire profondément, mais il y a une sombre intensité dans son regard, lorsqu'il la regarde. Inconsciemment, elle se mord les lèvres, et son estomac se tord. Elle ne sait pas qui se penche le premier, peut-être qu'ils le font tous les deux en même temps, mais tout d'un coup ils s'embrassent, leurs bouches se collant ensemble presque désespérément. Peeta berce son visage dans ses mains lorsqu'elle empoigne sa chemise, essayant de le tirer plus près, mais les ceintures de sécurité les bloquent sur leurs sièges.

Cette fois, Katniss est celle qui arrête le baiser, et seulement parce qu'elle est inquiète que ses collègues puissent les voir. Avec une inspiration forte, elle libère ses lèvres humides, lèche sa salive, savoure son goût sur sa langue.

_Je devrais… je dois vraiment me remettre au travail, dit-elle haletante, et il gémit de déception mais hoche la tête.

_Ouais, je sais. Ce soir… Ok ?

Il fait seulement référence à leur rencard, elle le sait, mais cela lui semble être une promesse de quelque chose de plus, surtout après un baiser aussi passionné. Elle se sent étourdie tout d'un coup et gère sa réponse avec un hochement de tête.

_Ouais. Appelle-moi.

Il lève la tête pour répondre à ses yeux ; ils sont sombres, mais un sourire affectueux adoucit son visage.

_Que je t'appelle ?

Elle hoche la tête à nouveau, souriant aussi.

_Ouais. Appelle-moi. Parler c'est mieux.

Mieux que les textos, c'est ce qu'elle veut dire. Entendre sa voix ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à une interprétation erronée des sms. Et aussi… sa voix devient une drogue de plus en plus addictive.

Son sourire se creuse.

_Ok. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Elle lui permet encore un baiser avant de quitter sa voiture, tout son corps encore frissonne alors qu'elle se dirige à l'intérieur de son bureau.

.

.

_Bowling? lui demande-t-elle, incrédule, en fixant Peeta lorsqu'il arrête sa voiture devant le bâtiment.

Il sourit à son expression, coupant son moteur.

_Tu m'as botté les fesses aux fléchettes. Je doit laver mon honneur en jouant a quelque chose pour lequel je suis bon.

_Et la chose pour laquelle t'es doué c'est le bowling, elle reste impassible lorsqu'ils quittent sa voiture.

_J'aime à penser que je suis doué pour tout un tas d'autres trucs, dit-il, tenant la porte pour elle. Je suis bon pour faire des avions en papier. Je suis bon pour les pots de départs. Toutes sortes de pots en fait. J'ai aucun problème avec ça. Je pourrais devenir organisateur, tiens d'ailleurs si tu as besoin de mes services…. Je suis aussi un bon programmateur de magnétoscopes.

Elle rit, se tournant pour lui faire face lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent pour récupérer des chaussures.

_Les gens ne possèdent même plus magnétoscopes ?!

-Merde. Tu as raison. Je suppose que je vais devoir l'enlever de ma liste. Euuuh, je suis bon pour crier les bonnes réponses avant les concurrents d' « une famille en or », se souvient-il, puis il plisse le front et relève un sourcil. Je pense que c'est bon. Ouais, c'est la liste de toutes les choses pour lesquelles je suis doué.

Elle lève les sourcils.

_Wow, étonnant que je n'ai pas eu à me battre contre des dizaines de femmes pour capter ton attention.

Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

_Il y a toujours une longue file de femmes à la boulangerie qui en veulent à mon cul.

Katniss gémit bruyamment.

_Tu ne me l'avais pas dit, avertit-elle.

Il incline la tête avec une profonde sincérité lorsqu'il la regarde.

_Je suis bon pour faire des jeux de mots incroyablement ringard, je l'ai dit ça ?

_Tu le mentionneras sur ton profil OKCupid [3], lui suggère-t-elle, tout en lui donnant un petit sourire.

Ils saisissent leurs chaussures de bowling et, après avoir payé, vont sur leur piste. Elle est sceptique quant à son jeu, mais après trois strike d'affilé, elle se rend compte qu'il ne mentait pas.

_Okay, Lebowski, dit-elle étrangement, en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Comment est-ce que tu es devenu si bon à bowling ?

Peeta tourne pour lui faire face, après avoir obtenu son quatrième strike.

_Tu connais le film The big Lebowski, avec le Duc ? Je suis un peu comme lui. [4]

Elle lève les sourcils lorsqu'il s'assoit en face d'elle.

_Et tu t'exposes aux enfants aussi ?

Il se fige et grimace.

_Okay, je raye ça aussi.

_Tu devras laisser autre chose sur ton profil OKCupid, poursuit-elle avec ironie, et il la fixe, les yeux plissés.

_T'abuse un peu là, l'accuse-t-il en sirotant sa bière.

_C'est toi qui le dit, mec, plaisante-t-elle, et Peeta sourit en secouant la tête.

_Pour répondre à ta question initiale, j'ai fait du bowling à la fac.

Katniss reste un peu vers lui avant de prendre son tour de jeu.

_Ouais ?

Il hoche la tête.

_Je suis un lutteur, mais je me suis fait mal au genou pendant ma première année. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un autre sport pour rester jeune et fringant.

Elle relève les sourcils.

_Parce que quand tu penses au bowling, tu penses à jeune et fringant...

Il lui donne un regard exaspéré.

_Tu vas me casser les couilles toute la soirée, Everdeen?

Elle hausse les épaules.

_Si tu comptes m'humilier au bowling, ouais, ça me semble équitable.

Il rétrécit ses yeux en la regardant, mais elle peut y lire de la joie.

_Va donc mettre ta boule dans la gouttière, dit-il avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

Sous ses moqueries, Katniss se lève pour faire exactement ce qu'il lui dit. Mais au lieu de cela, elle parvient à frapper quatre quilles et puis trois, ce qui est son meilleur score.

_Tu vois, tu t'améliores rien qu'en écoutant mes prouesses au bowling. Il la félicite quand elle retourne à la table, et elle fronce les sourcils.

_Je ne pense pas que je t'ai autant taquiné quand on jouait aux fléchettes, fait-elle remarquer, feuilletant le menu avec son pouce. La bouffe infâme du bowling semble d'un seul coup bien plus intéressante.

_Je fais de la compet' depuis que j'ai 12 ans, se défend-il. Cet esprit vient avec. Et puis j'essaye de t'impressionner là. Sinon, comment tu vas savoir que je suis vraiment bon à quelque chose ?

Elle fronce les sourcils en le regardant brièvement.

_T'es boulanger. Tu sais cuisiner. Tu joues au bowling. Tu peins. Dès que tu sauras jouer aux fléchettes, tu vas devenir trop bien pour moi.

Elle ne voulait pas le dire; elle se concentre intensément sur le menu, en espérant que sa déclaration soit sortie d'une manière amusante et pas aussi pathétique que ce que ça a sonné à ses oreilles. Elle est surprise quand il attrape sa main, la forçant à abandonner le menu.

_Hey, dit-il doucement, et elle le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Il est tranquille lorsqu'il la regarde, et elle a envie de se gifler d'avoir ruiner l'atmosphère de ce rencard. Enfin, sa bouche se tord avec humour. C'était une blague ?

Elle cligne des yeux dans la confusion, mais rit une seconde plus tard.

_Non, ça c'est ton truc tu t'en souviens ?

_Ah, oui. Ma liste ne cesse de plus de s'agrandir.

_Tant que c'est pas ta tête, dit-elle sèchement, soulagée.

_Pour ce que ça vaut... On pourrait faire une bonne équipe, lui dit-il, en lui serrant la main. La chaleur remplit sa poitrine et son estomac, mais elle le couvre avec un rire.

_Ok. Assez de bêtises, s'il te plaît. Aller Le duc. Je vais commander quelques nachos.

Peeta caresse ses doigts avec son pouce avant de libérer sa main, toujours souriant.

_Ok. Mais sérieusement. Des chemises assorties. Penses-y.

Elle secoue la tête comme il sélectionne sa boule, mais une fois qu'il a le dos tourné, elle cache un grand sourire abruti dans sa bière.

.

.

Ils s'attardent un moment à l'extérieur du bowling, traînant devant sa voiture à parler. Ils ne semblent pas décider à vouloir terminer ce rendez-vous. Parce qu'une fois qu'il l'aura déposé chez elle, Katniss ne sait pas si elle est censée l'inviter. S'il voudra rentrer. Et elle ne sait pas si elle pourra gérer un nouveau refus de sa part. Alors elle se retrouve là, indécise.

Peeta agite une main devant son visage.

_T'es avec moi ? demande-t-il avec humour quand ses yeux se concentrent sur son visage.

Elle sourit en s'excusant.

_Désolé, je dois être fatiguée, mais elle regrette ses paroles dès qu'il incline sa tête en signe de compréhension.

_Je dois te ramener chez toi alors.

Elle essaie de ne pas paraître trop pressée.

_Je ne suis pas si fatiguée que ça. Il hausse les sourcils, intrigué.

_Tu veux faire quoi alors ? il demande.

Elle regarde au loin, mordant l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure.

_Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_Ben. Même si c'est amusant de mettre des coups de pieds dans des cailloux… il s'arrête et fond sur elle, la plaquant sur le côté de la voiture avec son corps lorsque sa bouche capture la sienne.

Elle accueille sa langue avec impatience, la sienne balayant ses lèvres pour le goûter. Ils gémissent en même temps, leurs lèvres reprenant le baiser de plus belle sans qu'ils ne l'ait arrêté. Ses mains serrent ses hanches, ses doigts s'enroulent et s'accrochent dans les poches arrière de son pantalon pour pétrir ses fesses. Et elle enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules et enfile ses doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant sur ses boucles courtes. Elle peut sentir son érection, dur contre son bassin; réveillant sa propre excitation entre ses cuisses, mouillant sa culotte, et elle s'appuie encore plus contre lui, pour se frotter. Peeta gémit, suçant sa lèvre entre ses dents, et faisant courir les paumes de ses mains sur son abdomen. Son estomac se resserre délicieusement.

Elle est à peu près sûr que sa main est un chemin en direction de sa poitrine, mais un sifflement ponctué de ricanement vient briser leur étreinte, jetant un froid sur ce moment, et embarrassant Katniss. La respiration difficile, Peeta se recule légèrement d'elle, retire discrètement sa main et lisse sa chemise vers le bas.

_Désolé, soupire-t-il. Il semble aussi étourdi qu'elle. Je me suis laissé emporter, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait des enfants autour de nous.

_Il n'y a pas d'enfants dans mon appartement, dit-elle sans réfléchir et elle soupire fortement lorsqu'il la regarde.

_Allons-y alors, dit-il, et elle mord sa lèvre avant d'acquiescer.

Il ouvre la porte du passager pour elle, et elle glisse dans la voiture. Il prend un moment pour se réajuster, puis fait le tour de la voiture, et démarre à la hâte le moteur. Ils sont à seulement 10 minutes en voiture de son appartement. Ils ne parlent pas, et Katniss tremble pratiquement d'anxiété. Elle secoue nerveusement sa jambe, inquiète, se demandant s'il va changer d'avis une fois arrivé sur place. Mais il la suit consciencieusement à sa plus grande joie, laissant courir ses doigts sur ses hanches, sa taille, ses bras, partout où il peut la toucher avec une certaine retenue. Honteusement, elle se démène pour déverrouiller sa porte, sa main tremblant légèrement.

Mais une fois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, il la plaque à nouveau contre la porte, reprenant là où ils en étaient au moment où ils étaient contre la voiture. Ses clés tombent au sol avec son sac à main, et elle tire sur sa chemise pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne désespérément, l'embrassant avec passion. Leurs lèvres se déplacent ensemble, leurs nez, leurs dents se heurtent, et elle n'a jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Son clitoris palpite sans cesse et elle écarte les jambes pour qu'il puisse se placer entre elles et appuyer son érection contre elle. Elle gémit, et il profite de l'occasion pour s'attaquer à son cou, passant ses dents et sa langue sur chacun de ses tendons et de ses muscles.

Sa main plonge sous sa chemise, et, heureusement, il n'y a pas de sifflement pour l'en dissuader cette fois, car il pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il presse son sein, le massant à travers son soutien-gorge. Katniss gémit et ferme les yeux : son pouce plonge sous le bord de son sous vêtement et commence à taquiner son mamelon rigide, et elle tressaute contre son érection. Le frottement provoque des étincelles derrière ses paupières, et elle gémit son nom.

Avec son autre main, Peeta détache son jean et abaisse la fermeture éclair. Il arrête de l'embrasser dans le cou pour la regarder.

_Ok ? halète-t-il, la main prête à se retirer mais, et elle hoche la tête brusquement.

A la hâte, il tire son pantalon à mi-chemin le long de ses cuisses. Sa culotte est trempée par son entrejambe, mais il glisse sa main-delà de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour caresser doucement ses lèvres. Elle halète, se mouvant par saccades contre lui quand ses doigts glissent sur elle, dans l'humidité et il jure :

_Putain, tu es mouillée.

Elle ne peut pas formuler un seul mot, saisissant ses biceps si étroitement qu'elle est sûre de lui laisser des contusions. Peeta explore ses lèvres avec un loisir douloureusement lent, comme s'il voulait cartographier chaque centimètre, mais quand il frôle son clitoris, elle se cogne la tête contre la porte.

_Là ? il grogne, et elle hoche la tête avec un soupir lorsqu'il commence à frotter.

Lentement, il trouve un rythme, en jaugeant sa réaction. Mais quand elle commence à hoqueter contre sa main avec des petits soupirs de plaisir, il accélère la cadence, appuyant plus fortement sur le petit bourgeon, encouragé par le fait qu'elle devienne encore plus glissante. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour décoller ; elle jure qu'il ne lui faut pas plus de 10 secondes avant qu'elle ne vienne contre sa main, tout son corps se resserrant et un courant électrique la parcourant quand elle vient. Peeta suce la peau de son cou lorsqu'elle jouit, ses doigts se déplaçant toujours, et plongent à l'intérieur d'elle, glissant dans son humidité, et elle tremble sous les répliques de son plaisir pendant une bonne minute tandis que l'orgasme disparaît.

Elle tremble encore quand il enlève sa main et essuie ses doigts sur son pantalon. Il se blottit contre son visage, mais il remonte son pantalon et le reboutonne. Elle fait un bruit de protestation, prélassant sa tête sur la porte pour le regarder lorsqu'il relève la sienne. Il a l'air penaud, presque, mais il y a une certaine intensité dans son regard.

_Désolé.

Elle le regarde, confuse.

_Quoi? sa langue est épaisse dans sa bouche, et elle secoue la tête. Elle pose une main entre eux, attrapant son érection à travers son pantalon. Tu ne veux pas ?

Il secoue la tête, et avale difficilement.

_Je veux dire... oui. Mais je ne... pas ce soir. Pas encore...

Elle commence à avoir du mal à le suivre, et sa lèvre inférieure tremble d'appréhension.

_Alors pourquoi t'es monté avec moi ?

Il rit d'une voix rauque, en fermant les yeux.

_Parce que je suis faible. Parce que j'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu voulais, il murmure.

Elle le regarde fixement.

_Tu voulais juste me ramener ? C'est ça ?

Il lève les sourcils, à peine.

_Ca te semble complétement absurde ?

_Un peu, oui, lui dit-elle, encore sidérée. Elle ravale alors les mots suivants: Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour ? Mais il semble l'entendre sans qu'elle ne le dise.

_Katniss, il commence, ses yeux se verrouillant aux siens. On peut prendre notre temps ? Ca va ?

Son esprit est encore sous le choc de l'euphorie post-orgasmique. Son corps commence à se sentir mou et repu, et son cerveau court-circuite tout ce qu'il lui dit. Et elle se sent d'un coup sur la défensive.

_Je ne suis pas facile, dit-elle fermement, sa bouche se plissant en un air renfrogné. Un sentiment d'humiliation commence à l'envahir à la base de son crâne, lorsqu'elle se rend compte qu'il l'accuse d'aller trop vite.

Ses yeux s'élargissent, et il recule.

_Quoi? Je ne suis pas… ce n'est pas... Troublé, il arrête une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées, puis il essaie à nouveau, je ne pense pas... aux gens en ces termes. Je ne pense pas à toi de cette façon. Je viens de... ça ne te concerne pas. Je veux juste pas le faire de cette façon.

Comme elle ne répond pas, il ajoute: Je te veux vraiment. À un point... J'espère que tu le sais.

Elle ne sait pas si elle le sait. Elle était convaincue, il y a quelques jours, qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle. Mais elle se sent contrit, honteuse, et elle remet ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, laissant tomber son regard en direction du sol.

_Désolée. Je ne voulais pas faire pression sur toi, murmure-t-elle.

Il sourit.

_Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as même pas dit le mot sexe, Katniss.

Elle se renfrogne en roulant des yeux. Elle sent Peeta capturer sa bouche, remontant joyeusement ses lèvres en un sourire. Elle tente de résister, mais quand elle le regarde, elle doit se battre avec la courbure instinctive de sa bouche.

_Tu es tellement... parfaite quand tu jouis, dit-il. Si tu imagines que je n'ai pas envie de le faire aussi souvent que j'en ai l'occasion, tu es folle.

Une bouffée de chaleur consume son visage à ses mots, et elle ne peut même pas regarder.

_Oh, elle s'étouffe, choquée et incrédule.

Il rit encore.

_Tu me crois maintenant ? C'est assez direct ?

Quand elle hoche la tête, enfin, il fait un pas loin d'elle. Elle s'effondre contre la porte, et il lui faut faire un certain effort pour se tenir debout, Peeta lui tenant la main pour l'aider. Elle est parfaitement consciente de tout maintenant, embarrassée par l'instant qu'ils viennent de partager, par la façon dont il a su la faire voyager avec simplement ses doigts. Elle ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais Peeta oublie sa maladresse ou l'ignore, parce qu'il la prend dans ses bras et embrasse le haut de sa tête.

_Je dois rentrer à la maison, lui dit-il avec regret, et elle hoche la tête. Il ne la laisse pas sans l'embrasser plusieurs fois. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle le regarde monter dans sa voiture, et après s'être brossé les dents, elle va se coucher.

Heureusement, cette fois sans tous un tas de questions et de doutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] En français, the Hob a été traduit par « la Plaque ». Il s'agit bien sûr du marché où les habitants du 12 se rendent pour acheter ou vendre diverses choses. Il y a deux traductions possibles, la première étant les plaques de cuisson (en français c'est devenu La Plaque) et la seconde étant les Elfes de maison (The Hob, The Hobbit).
> 
> The hob fait partie du folklore anglosaxon (pas spécialement Germanique comme dit dans la fiction d'ailleurs, enfin ça reste à vérifier je ne suis pas non plus ultra calée en légendes urbaines). Ils sont connus sous d'autres appellations, comme Hobbit - que Tolkien va appliquer à ses personnages de Bilbon et Frodon notamment. Pour ceux qui connaissent Dobby (dans Harry Potter) il me semble que c'est le meilleur exemple qu'on puisse donner pour The Hob.
> 
> J'ai décidé de garder le mot anglais ici parce que sinon le dialogue qui s'ensuit n'a plus aucun sens en Français.
> 
> [2] Ripper, la traduction est l'éventreur en français. D'où la remarque de Peeta. Mais c'était un peu moche, alors j'ai laissé en anglais.
> 
> [3] OkCupid, c'est un site de rencontre. Qui existe en vrai, j'ai vérifié.
> 
> [4] The big Lebowski, je ne connais pas ce film, mais j'ai lu vite fait le synopsis et ça à l'air d'être tout un poème... S'il y a des connaisseurs...
> 
> .
> 
> C'est tout pour les -ennuyeuses- explications ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_Écoutez, j'ai compris que vous me dites que le colis a été livré, mais je vous dis que non.

Une pause.

_Que voulez-vous dire, comment ça je sais ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas de paquet sur mon porche ou dans ma boîte aux lettres, c'est ce que je vous reproche !

Katniss grogne presque, des nouilles plein la bouche, lorsqu'elle écoute Johanna se disputer avec le service de la poste au téléphone. Reprenant une pelletée de nouilles avec ses baguettes, elle regarde fixement l'écran de la TV en pause sur le visage de Margot Robbie et attend que son amie ait fini de manger son interlocuteur tout cru. Après quelques échanges laconiques, ponctué d'insultes, Johanna termine son appel et se laisse tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle, en saisissant sa boite de nouilles.

_Verdict ? demande Katniss, incapable de réprimer un sourire.

_Ce connard m'a dit de rappeler l'expéditeur pour voir s'il pouvait me le renvoyer, il a surement été volé, dit-elle en commençant à manger pendant que démarre "Le loup de Wall Street" à nouveau.

_Ça craint, s'apitoie Katniss en léchant un peu de sauce sur sa baguette.

Son téléphone vibre à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et elle le retourne pour regarder. C'est un message de Peeta, et elle doit appuyer sur ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire trop largement.

Peeta M [6 décembre 2014 19h48]: Hey, j'espère que vous passez un bon moment toutes les deux ce week-end.

Katniss est allée passer son weekend chez Johanna à quelques heures de route de Panem. Madge était censée se joindre à elles aussi, mais un empêchement de dernière minutes la contrainte à annuler. Peeta lui envoie photo un instant plus tard.

Peeta M [6 décembre 2014 19h49]: Voilà à quoi je vais passer mon vendredi soir au fait...

La photo est celle d'un sac de farine déchiré sur le sol à l'arrière de la boulangerie. Elle peut voir le bout de ses chaussures au fond et un balai dans le coin supérieur droit.

Katniss E [6 décembre 2014 19:50]: Je croyais que les accidents avec la farine n'arrivaient jamais.

Peeta M [6 décembre 2014 19h51]: Tu as simplement cet effet sur moi, je suppose.  
Je ne devrais pas t'écrire et faire cuire en même temps, apparemment... Donc je vais retourner au nettoyage. Je voulais juste te dire salut.

Katniss E [6 décembre 2014 19:51]: Merci. On s'écrit plus tard ?

Peeta M [6 décembre 2014 19h52]: Ouais s'il te plait, fait le, de préférence lorsque toute la farine aura disparu et que je serais chez moi en sécurité.

Elle lui envoie un smiley souriant, qu'il reflète son propre visage, puis elle repose son téléphone. Elle sent le regard de Johanna la fixer, et elle jette un regard vers elle.

_Quoi ?

Mais Johanna hausse juste les épaules et retourne son attention vers le film.

_Rien. Qui c'est ?

_Peeta, dit Katniss hésitante, se préparant a se faire assaillir de questions.

Johanna est restée étonnamment muette ce dernier mois, pas une seule fois elle n'a essayé de savoir quoi que ce soit.

_Cool, gazouille Johanna nonchalamment en fourrant du riz dans sa bouche. Perplexe, Katniss rétrécit ses yeux et la fusille du regard jusqu'à ce que Johanna la regarde à nouveau. Quoi ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

_Vraiment, cool ? C'est tout ? répète Katniss, incrédule. Où sont passées toutes les questions sur Peeta et ma vie sexuelle? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de fouiner d'habitude.

Johanna grogne.

_Ne te leurre pas, ma cocotte. Ta vie n'est pas intéressante au point où je pourrais mourir pour avoir des infos.

Katniss sait que son amie n'est pas tout à fait sérieuse mais elle trouve que son soudain manque d'intérêt cache quelque chose. Mais Johanna ajoute : en plus, j'ai compris.

_Quoi ?

_Pourquoi tu n'as encore rien dit sur tes relations sexuelles avec Peeta. Elle fait une pause comme pour faire suer Katniss. Il est nul.

Les yeux de Katniss élargissent.

_Qu'est-ce… ?

Johanna hausse les épaules comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

_C'était nul, et tu es trop gênée pour en parler. On a tous connu ça. Enfin pas moi parce que je n'ai pas honte, mais pour les gens communs, je pense que c'est normal.

Katniss se renfrogne, la chaleur se propageant dans son cou.

_Non, tu n'y est pas, halète-elle.

Elle prend un moment, faisant tournoyer ses baguettes pour envelopper les nouilles autour d'elles. Mais elle ne veut pas que Johanna pense que Peeta est mauvais au lit – parce qu'elle ne le sait pas encore- et elle se sent un peu sur la défensive.

_Je n'en parle pas parce que... parce que nous ne l'avons pas encore fait, explique-t-elle tranquillement, en regardant son ventre pour ne pas croiser les yeux ahuris de Johanna.

_Prends ce putain de téléphone, s'exclame-t-elle. Ça fait combien de temps maintenant, un mois ? deux mois ? Et vous n'avez toujours pas baisé ?!

_Mon Dieu, Jo, t'es pas obligé de crier, quand elle amène ses nouilles à sa bouche pour manger. Un mois et demi c'est pas si long pour les gens normaux, elle ne peut pas résister à lui lancer cette pic alors qu'elle joue avec ses baguettes.

_Mais pourquoi ? T'as pas envie de coucher avec lui ? demande Johanna, et Katniss roule des yeux.

_Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. Pourquoi tu insinues que c'est toujours moi qui ne veux pas coucher ?

Son amie rétrécit ses yeux, soupçonneuse.

_Donc, t'es en train de me dire que c'est Peeta qui n'a pas envie de coucher ?

_Non... Ses oreilles brûlent maintenant. Il en a envie.

Et elle en est sûre, car après tout, combien de fois elle a pu sentir son érection pressée contre elle lorsqu'ils sont ensemble pendant des heures sur le canapé, ou quand il est dans son dos dans son lit après qu'ils aient trop bu et qu'il refuse qu'elle ne reprenne le volant ?

_Nous sommes juste… lents. Il ne veut pas précipité les choses.

Johanna reste calme lorsqu'elle réfléchit.

_Hein, donc vous n'avez rien fait…

_Je dirais pas ça, lui répond Katniss en regardant l'écran du téléviseur.

_Dans quelle mesure ça s'est passé ? Oral ? Anal?

_Oh mon Dieu, Jo, mais comment tu considères le sexe toi ?

Johanna hausse les épaules.

_Chacun voit ça différemment. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

En changeant de position, Katniss replie ses jambes sous elle.

_Tu sais. Le genre de truc habituel. On s'est cherché. On s'est tourné autour. Elle hésite parce qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi ouverte à propos de sa vie sexuelle avec ses amies, et le mot obscène chatouille sa langue quand elle laisse échapper : Il m'a… doigté, plusieurs fois.

Le regard critique de son amie est presque énervant.

_Et quoi d'autre ?

Katniss lève son épaule évasivement.

_J'sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, on s'est tourné autour. Je l'ai touché, on s'est, euh… frotté un peu. Ses joues s'enflamment quand sa mémoire lui rappelle de ces nuits où la température est montée entre eux deux.

Johanna rit brusquement.

_Frotté ? On est où là, au lycée ?

Elle sait que son amie est condescendante, mais Katniss sourit à cela.

_En en sens, ouais. Mais c'est assez excitant.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça, Everdeen, grogne Johanna, et Katniss roule des yeux, mais son sourire s'attarde sur son visage. Donc, c'était son idée d'attendre ? Katniss hoche la tête. Et t'es d'accord ?

Elle hésite. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça, mais si elle avait pu faire l'amour avec lui, ça serait déjà fait à ce jour.

_Je pense que oui. Je veux dire, oui. Je le suis. Si c'est ce qu'il veut. Je ne veux pas faire pression sur lui, et s'il est mal à l'aise, alors... on peut attendre qu'il soit prêt. Elle pique une crevette avec sa baguette, mais ne la mange pas. Un autre sourire traverse son visage. Je suis vraiment heureuse, Jo. Je suis vraiment excitée à chaque fois que je lui parle ou que je sors avec lui. J'ai comme une sensation d'anxiété dans mon estomac chaque fois que je le vois. Mais dans le bon sens. Comme des papillons.

Le visage de Johanna s'adoucit, et elle hoche la tête pensivement.

_Je pense que je t'ai déjà vu aussi stupide et nunuche quand tu sortais avec Darius.

Darius était le dernier petit ami sérieux de Katniss, et cette relation à pris fin pendant sa dernière année de fac.

_Peeta n'a rien en commun avec Darius, soutient-elle. C'est une bonne chose. C'est différent. Mieux.

_Bon, alors... qui a écrit son numéro dans les wc ?

La main de Katniss vacille lorsqu'elle soulève les crevettes vers sa bouche. Elle avait presque oublié ça.

_Je, euh, aucune idée.

_Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas.

Katniss mâche les crevettes lentement, puis avale.

_Je ne lui ai pas demandé.

_Tu veux pas savoir qui il s'est tapé ? Johanna lui demande, et Katniss fait une grimace.

_Non... je ne sais pas ? On n'a pas encore parlé de ça… de nos ex. Elle ne mentionne pas combien elle est obsédée par cette question depuis un mois. Maintenant, elle ne peut pas vraiment supporter l'idée d'imaginer Peeta avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce qu'il a dit c'est qu'il est rouillé en ce qui concerne les relations, donc je pense que ça signifie qu'il n'est pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

Johanna fredonne sceptique.

_Sortir, peut-être, mais ça veut pas dure qu'il est rouillé en ce qui concerne le sexe.

Katniss fronce ses sourcils lorsqu'elle se tourne vers elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Mais Johanna hausse les épaules, de retombe contre le canapé.

_Rien. Mais à ta place, je me demanderai qui en ville se vante d'avoir couché avec lui avec que toi tu ne l'as toujours pas fait...

.

.

Katniss glisse dans ses bottines quand elle entend frapper à la porte. Son estomac chute nerveusement, et elle jette un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir. Ses cheveux noirs sont tirés en arrières, tressés en un chignon, et elle lisse le devant de sa robe rouge et courte avec ses paumes. Elle est serrée et épouse chaque courbe de son corps. C'est une robe qu'elle a emprunté à Johanna quand elle a passé un weed-end avec elle, et elle lui arrive à mi-cuisse, ce qui la met hors de sa zone de confort. Elle n'a mis aucun collant, laissant ses jambes nues.

Elle est nerveuse, ne sachant pas comment Peeta va réagir. Elle n'a jamais rien porté d'aussi révélateur pour lui avant, car il faisait relativement froid ces derniers temps. Des jeans et tops, c'est ce qu'elle met en principe, mais Peeta et elle ont été invités à la fête de Noël de ses amis, et elle voulait se mettre en valeur. Pour faire une bonne impression.

Ce qui signifie que je ne devrais pas pencher trop bas, pense-t-elle avec ironie, lorsqu'elle se tord pour vérifier ses fesses et tirer vers en bas l'ourlet de sa robe.

Un autre coup résonne et elle attrape son kimono en soie noire, et se précipite dans le salon pour répondre. Elle sourit dès qu'elle voit Peeta de l'autre côté. Son visage s'illumine mais devient subitement mou, sa mâchoire tombant vers le bas.

_Oh mon dieu, gémit-il, et, effrayée, elle tire consciemment pour fermer son kimono sur son ventre.

_Quoi ? C'est trop ? elle s'inquiète, en regardant vers le bas, mais Peeta lui saute dessus, basculant son menton avec son doigt afin d'écraser sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il avale son souffle et la dévore, leurs bouches dansant ensemble lorsqu'il la goûte comme si ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Quand il la libère enfin, elle peut à peine respirer, et elle doit secouer la tête avant de retrouver sa voix à nouveau.

_En quel honneur ? soupire-t-elle, les coins de sa bouche secoués par un large sourire.

Elle cligne des yeux vers lui, si près qu'elle peut discerner chaque tache de rousseur sur ses joues et son nez. Il lèche ses lèvres.

_Je suis désolé, il rit d'une voix rauque. Ce que je voulais dire c'est, oui, c'est trop, mais d'une très bonne façon.

Ses sourcils s'arquent curieusement.

_Je dois me changer alors ? Elle demande, balayant son regard vers lui pour examiner sa tenue vestimentaire.

Sa bouche se dessèche lorsqu'elle admire la façon dont son manteau flatte la coupe de ses larges épaules et de sa poitrine. Sa cravate rouge complète sa chemise grise et son pantalon noir, et elle se marie parfaitement avec la couleur de sa robe. Peeta hoche la tête gravement, plaçant ses mains autour de ses hanches et met un coup de pied pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

_Oui. En fait, je pense qu'on devrait rester là, oublier la fête, et tu devrais quitter cette robe. En fait, je peux enlever aussi mes fringues je commence à penser que je suis trop bien habillé moi aussi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, la tirant contre lui.

Katniss rit à en perdre haleine contre ses lèvres, la chaleur se déployant dans son estomac suite à l'implication derrière ses mots. Il pourrait être sérieux, et elle serait tentée de céder, mais tout à coup elle devient nerveuse. Et cette nervosité l'emporte sur celle de rencontrer ses amis pour la première fois. Elle pense qu'elle a besoin de quelques heures pour se préparer mentalement pour le moment où ils vont finalement faire l'amour. Pourtant, elle l'embrasse, caresse sa langue et le laisse épuiser tous les recoins de sa bouche avant de repousser sa poitrine légèrement. Elle mord doucement sa lèvre avant de sourire.

_Je te trouve très beau et ce serait du gaspillage que tu ne portes cette tenue nulle part, le taquine-elle, glissant sa cravate entre le pouce et l'index.

_Tu l'as vu, c'est bon, murmure-t-il contre son cou, mais il soupire bruyamment et la tire en arrière pour la regarder à nouveau, passant ses doigts le long de ses côtes en dessous de son kimono. Elle essaie de ne pas se tortiller. Mais tu as raison. Je voudrais certainement pas te garder pour moi, surtout quand tu me regardes comme ça.

_On est pas obligé de rester longtemps, suggère-t-elle et il hoche la tête avec impatience.

_Oui, tu sais, j'ai l'impression que je vais vraiment être claqué vers, disons, 11 heures ? lui dit-il d'un air interrogateur, sa bouche s'étirant en un large sourire et elle rit.

_Ouais, je pense que moi aussi, elle accepte et appuie un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

Avec un soupir rude, il lui demande alors.

_Tu es prête à y aller, alors ? Elle hoche la tête, ses yeux tombent sur ses chaussures.

_Ton lacet est défait, lui dit-elle et elle se dirige vers la table à manger pour attraper son sac à main.

Peeta s'accroupit pour renouer à la hâte son lacet. Elle attend, face à lui, qu'il finisse, mais il reste à genoux et l'admire depuis le sol. Il lui fait signe pour qu'elle se rapproche, et, avec les sourcils levés, elle le rejoint. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de ses chevilles avant de glisser lentement sur ses jambes, dressant la carte des lignes de ses mollets et de ses genoux.

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire, un peu nerveusement.

_Je viens de me raser, alors je t'en prie.

Il la regarde avec un sourire, mais ses yeux s'assombrissent lorsqu'il glisse ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Ses doigts frôlent l'ourlet de sa robe, et il la tire plus près.

_Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ?

_Hum hum, à plusieurs reprises. Et elle ne se lasse pas de l'entendre.

_Bon, donc je ne fais trop obsédé si je te dis à quel point c'est chaud de te regarder comme ça maintenant, pas vrai ? dit-il, et elle sourit.

_Un peu mais je t'y autorise, concède-elle en pressant le bout de son nez avec son pouce.

Il renifle, rit et secoue sa tête, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son pouce. Mais alors que ses mains caressent doucement ses fesses et la force à se rapprocher de lui, son cœur accélère la cadence quand il embrasse son bassin, directement à la jointure de ses cuisses. Comme une promesse. Les impulsions de son cœur tracent une ligne directe jusqu'à sa bouche quand ses lèvres touchent son clitoris, et elle serre ses cuisses pour chasser la sensation passagère. Instinctivement, ses doigts filent à travers ses cheveux, et il penche sa tête en arrière pour la regarder, posant son menton contre son bassin.

_11 heures. Juste trois heures à souffrir, hein ?

_Oui, répond-elle et son cœur bat de façon erratique dans sa cage thoracique. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas répondu directement à son offre, encore une fois?

Gémissant, Peeta se lève et elle cligne des yeux, d'un air contrit.

_Très bien, allons-y.

Hochant la tête, Katniss met ses clés dans la serrure et lui emboite le pas.

_Passe devant.

Quand ils sortent dans le couloir, elle verrouille la porte derrière elle, et il glisse sa main autour de sa hanche pour attirer son attention lorsqu'ils commencent à marcher.

_Bon, je pense que c'est assez évident mais je suis prêt à le faire ce soir.

Elle trébuche presque sur le paillasson de son voisin, et quand elle tourne la tête, incrédule face à lui, il fait une grimace penaude.

_Désolé ? C'est trop tôt ?

_Non, c'est plutôt le choix des mots : le faire. Je ne pense pas que je l'ai entendu dire depuis le lycée, explique-t-elle, un peu fatigué.

_Très bien. Est-ce que 'je suis vraiment prêt à te baiser' c'est mieux ? demande-t-il lorsqu'ils approchent de l'ascendeur en souriant alors qu'elle se renfrogne.

Quand il lui tourne le dos, elle sent la chaleur lui monter au visage.

_Peut-être que tu peux garder ton langage coquin pour la chambre à coucher, marmonne-t-elle, et il se tourne vers elle, son intérêt piqué.

_Donc, tu aimes le langage coquin, hein? se souvient-il, et elle est trop occupée à essayer d'avaler sa salive pour réfuter ou confirmer sa demande. Mais il sourit, ses yeux bleus pétillants pratiquement, et sa voix s'abaisse. Je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre ce que tu aimes au lit.

La tête de Katniss tourne encore quand ils sortent de son immeuble pour monter dans sa voiture. Comment diable est-ce qu'elle va se concentrer à cette stupide fête avec la perspective d'avoir enfin Peeta allongé sur elle ?


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss oscille autour de la table du buffet, choisissant distraitement des hors-d'œuvres dans les différentes assiettes. Du crabe, du poulet, des légumes en brochettes, des rouleaux de concombres, des bouchées au fromage, des tartelettes aux pommes et aux fromages de chèvre. Elle sait que Peeta a fait les tartelettes et elle a déjà mangé la moitié d'entre elles.

C'est plus sûr autour de la table. Quand sa bouche est pleine de nourriture, elle n'a pas à se livrer à des conversations sans but. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas les amis de Peeta – les hôtes, Finnick et Annie, sont gentils et drôles, mais elle n'a jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention. Et comme elle est nouvelle, et la nouvelle petite amie de Peeta, tout le monde veut leurs poser des questions.

Et c'est vraiment difficile d'accorder de l'attention à des gens alors qu'elle est bien plus intéressée à se livrer à divers fantasmes sur la myriade de façon dont Peeta pourrait la faire jouir ce soir.

Alors, elle goûte à toutes sortes de nourritures pendant qu'elle rêvasse.

Peeta fait du bon travail pour dévier la plupart de l'attention et les questions sur lui, et elle apprécie à chaque fois qu'il prend un verre pour elle ou pour lui, mais il finit par se laisser dérouter par quelqu'un pendant un instant, la laissant vulnérable aux discussions.

_C'est un bon boulanger Peeta, pas vrai ?

Comme maintenant. Les oreilles de Katniss tintent, et elle tourne la tête pour se trouver face à Annie qui lui sourit agréablement. Elle fait signe à la tartelette de pomme dans la main de Katniss.

_Oh… Katniss ne savait même pas qu'elle a commencé à manger avant les autres. Elle se demande si cela est la manière polie d'Annie de lui montrer. Ouais, c'est incroyable. Après coup, elle ajoute: il est doué avec la nourriture.

_Merci. Mes truffes sont un mauvais hommage à la boulangerie de Peeta, mais Finnick a fait un bon travail avec le crabe, le poulet et les légumes, dit Annie. Elle mâche, avale, et continue de parler. Il vient d'acheter une nouvelle plancha, ça lui a fait une excuse pour s'en servir.

Katniss lui donne un petit sourire.

_Eh bien, c'est bon, dit-elle sans conviction. Ses yeux balayent la salle. Je n'ai pas goûté aux truffes de Peeta, donc par défaut les tiennes sont les meilleures.

_Eh bien, j'en prend note, rit Annie, et le sourire de Katniss élargit.

_Qu'est ce que vous complotez ?

Peeta réapparaît, lui tendant une bière, et elle sourit lorsqu'il glisse sa main dans son dos.

_Oh, rien. Mais tu devrais surveiller tes arrière – je suis en train de te piquer ton boulot, Mellark, menace Annie avec bonhomie.

Ses sourcils se soulèvent lorsqu'il la regarde.

_Surveiller mes arrières ? Annie, je t'en prie. Tu pourrais me remplacer pour que je fasse ce voyage en Europe sur lequel je fantasme depuis 4 ans, il rit, et Annie se moque.

_Hors de questions, les gens de Panem me pendraient haut et court si ils ne pouvaient plus gouter aux prouesses de Mellark. Elles sont irremplaçables.

Katniss sirote sa bière tandis que les deux amis plaisantes, ses pensées se fixant sur les mots d'Annie. Les prouesses de Mellark. Elle se souvient de sa conversation avec Johanna il y a une semaine, et elle se sent la paranoïa familière au bord de son esprit. Les prouesses de Mellark. Y a-t-il une sorte de sens caché dans cette phrase, un double sens? Est-ce que tout le monde dans cette ville sait que c'est un amant incroyable à part elle ?

_Excusez-moi, on dirait que je dois mettre plus de brochettes, s'excuses Annie, et Peeta penche sa tête pour regarder Katniss, un sourire en coin.

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ? il demande. Quand il parle, il y a une légère odeur de cannelle. La pénurie de brochettes de poulet.

Elle hausse les épaules, un peu gêné.

_Probablement. Tu me laisses seule avec toute la nourriture, donc c'est ta faute.

Maintenant, il a l'air penaud.

_Désolé, Finnick tient à me faire déguster sa collection de bourbons et de whiskies, et un peu Fireball avec certains de ses copains de travail, explique-t-il, avalant une gorgée copieux de sa propre bière.

Elle fait une grimace. Cela explique l'arôme de cannelle.

_Fireball, c'est un truc d'étudiants, elle marmonne et atteint un plateau pour attraper un rouleau de concombre.

_C'était la dernière fois que j'ai vraiment bu de l'alcool en fait, rit Peeta. Depuis la reprise de la boulangerie, je suis trop occupé pour boire et vraiment faire la fête.

Katniss réfléchie et le regarde fixement, basculant sa bière pour prendre une petite gorgée.

_Eh bien, ne soit pas trop ivre sur moi, elle garde sa voix basse, se penchant sur le côté. Je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de profiter de toi.

Son rire gronde et des yeux dardent presque nerveusement dans la salle avant de revenir sur elle, et il prend une autre gorgée de sa bière.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne le serais pas.

.

.

Apparemment, Peeta l'est après quatre bières, une bière épicée, trois shot de Fireball, et d'innombrables gorgées de bourbon et de whisky. Katniss réalise autour de 22 heures qu'il est officiellement bourré, alors elle a arrêté après son troisième verre, décidant qu'elle serait celle qui le raccompagnerait chez lui.

Vers 11h30, quand elle est épuisée de faire la conversation et de manger tous les hors-d'œuvre, Katniss part à la recherche de son rencard, croisant ses doigts pour qu'il soit prêt à partir et qu'il se souvienne de leur plan. Elle le trouve sur le porche arrière avec Finnick et quelques autres hommes, a qui elle a été présenté un peu plus tôt, Chaff et Haymitch, qui envoient leur bouffée de fumée de leurs cigares sur les autres tout en discutant.

Mettant une expression agréable sur son visage, Katniss enveloppe soigneusement sa main autour du poignet de Peeta pour attirer son attention. Il saute légèrement et se retourne pour lui faire face, les yeux brillants et vitreux. Son visage s'illumine à sa vue, même si elle sait immédiatement qu'il est ivre par la façon dont ses iris bleus se déplacent.

-Katniss ! s'exclame-t-il, lui serrant la main de sorte que son bras s'enroule autour de ses épaules et la tire contre lui.

Elle sourit aux autres, mais quand ils reprennent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient arrêtés, elle lève les yeux vers Peeta.

_Tu passes un bon moment ? demande-t-elle, et il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

_Je passe un bon moment, et toi ?

Elle sourit.

_Ouais, dit-elle doucement, en choisissant ses mots délibérément. Il est plus de 11 heures.

_Ah. Il ne semble pas comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève ses sourcils de manière suggestive. Oh ouais. Il lèche ses lèvres et jette un regard à ses amis. Il se fait tard, hein?

_Vous partez ? demande Finnick. Tu vas pouvoir conduire ? Vous pouvez dormir là si besoin, on a des chambres, des matelas, des canapés…

_Oh, hésite alors Peeta, qui cherche la confirmation de Katniss.

Elle doit lutter activement pour ne faire apparaitre la confusion sur son visage. Est-il réellement désireux de rester ici ?

_Euh, je peux conduire, répond-elle en regardant les deux hommes. Je me suis arrêtée de boire il y a un certain temps, je vais le ramener chez lui. Est-ce que... c'est d'accord?

Elle dit la dernière partie de la phrase en regardant Peeta. Il lui sourit.

_Ouais! Ouais, allons-y. Elle sait conduire, dit-il à Finnick, et il se dirige vers les autres pour leur dire au revoir.

Katniss lève sa main pour saluer Finnick.

_Merci pour tout, c'était vraiment génial de vous rencontrer toi et Annie, mais elle se retrouve engloutie dans les bras de Finnick dans une étreinte serrée.

_Prends soin de lui, okay ? Il est un peu bourré, il rit avant de la relacher. Et merci d'être venus. Nous avons hâte de vous revoir tous les deux.

_Pas de soucis, ajoute Peeta, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

Elle fait la même chose pour le guider à l'extérieur. Ils disent au revoir à Annie et quelques autres invités, et s'arrêtent pour récupérer le manteau de Peeta dans le dressing.

_Tu me donnes tes clés ? lui demande Katniss lorsqu'il se bat pour glisser ses bras dans ses manches, et après qu'il ait réussi, il tapote ses poches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve les clés et les repêche pour les lui remettre.

_T'es sûre que tu vas réussir à conduire ma voiture ?

Elle lui tient la main, juste au cas où. Elle ne sait pas comment il va se comporter au niveau des marches.

_Tant qu'il a un volant, une pédale d'accélération et des freins, oui, je pense que ça va aller, elle rétorque, et il rit, enfilant ses doigts dans les siens jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse entrer dans la voiture. Elle ajuste le siège du conducteur et les rétroviseurs alors qu'il met sa ceinture de sécurité, une fois, deux fois, dans la boucle avant qu'elle ne s'accroche. Elle démarre la voiture et elle le regarde avec un air amusé. C'est bon ?

Il secoue sa tête.

_Ouais ! Ouais, il rit avec désinvolture, cognant sa tête sur l'appui-tête. Désolé pour la soirée. J'avais pas prévu de picoler autant. Désolé.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'éloigne du trottoir.

_Ça arrive.

_Tu es si belle, dit-il tout à coup, et elle le regarde du coin de l'œil, surprise. Et drôle. Et intelligente. Et passionnée. Et mignonne. Ses joues s'enflamment. Il n'est pas inhabituel pour lui de la complimenter, mais pour une raison quelconque, le fait que Peeta lui dise toute ses choses commence à la rendre nerveuse. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer quelque chose, il poursuit : tu es très mignonne quand tu conduis ma voiture.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rire de cela.

_Pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça mignon une femme qui conduit ? dit-elle en se moquant.

_Non, non, non, non, il rit à nouveau, et il étend ses bras, balayant avec ses mains le tableau de bord et la console. Tu as l'air tellement… à ta place au volant de ma voiture. Voilà pourquoi c'est mignon.

Elle assimile ses paroles lorsqu'elle tourne dans une rue. Il y a une sensation de chaleur qui grandit dans son estomac, mais elle ne sait pas comment réagir.

_Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas juste super bourré?

Elle plaisante, et il en rit.

_Non, je veux dire, un peu. Il soupire et ferme les yeux. La fac serait consternée par l'état de détérioration de ma tolérance à l'alcool.

_Mais ton foie t'est probablement reconnaissant, dit-elle, et il renifle avant de devenir silencieux.

Elle jette un regard vers lui périodiquement, regardant son visage se détendre et sa bouche s'ouvrir quand il s'endort. Une fois qu'elle a atteint son logement environ 20 minutes plus tard, elle le réveille doucement, et il revient à lui groggy.

_Nous sommes à la maison.

Mentalement, elle se dit que la maison implique que c'est aussi la sienne, mais Peeta est trop bourré pour le remarquer. Elle le rejoint de son côté de la voiture lorsqu'il sort, et elle le stabilise avec une main sur son bras quand il trébuche sur le perron.

_Totalement la faute du trottoir, plaisante-t-elle légèrement quand il fait une grimace, puis elle lui tend les clés de sa maison. C'est laquelle celle de la porte d'entrée ?

Il plisse les yeux sur elles, la pointe de sa langue poussant entre ses dents et il enroule une main autour d'elles comme pour les sentir.

_Celle-là, déclare-t-il, la prenant et l'enfilant dans la serrure, tournant difficilement la clé. Tu viens ? dit-il quand il tâtonne pour allumer les lumières à l'intérieur.

_Euh... Elle hésite, mais elle ne peut aller nulle part, car elle n'a pas sa voiture ici. Quand il comprend son incertitude, il se retourne, et fronce les sourcils. Ouais, si tu veux.

_Bien sûr! Il la tire à l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière eux, et sa voix baisse quand il passe ses mains sous ses bras. Nous avons un plan, non ?

Elle lève ses sourcils.

_Es tu sûr que tu veux toujours ? Avec autant d'alcool dans le sang, elle n'est pas entièrement sûre que ce soit la meilleure nuit pour consommer leur relation, après tout. Ça serait vraiment bien si tu…

_Non ! Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr, je veux, il s'exclame, et il appuie légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, hésitant au début jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son répondant, et il approfondit le baiser, leurs langues coulissant ensemble langoureusement lorsqu'elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou, et qu'il verrouille les siens autour de sa taille. Elle gémit, sentant l'humidité grandissante entre ses jambes lorsque son sexe remue contre son ventre. Quand ils se séparent pour respirer, il lèche sa salive sur ses lèvres et laisse ses mains effleurer ses courbes.

_Tu es incroyablement sexy dans cette robe, murmure-t-il, avant d'enlever son manteau et de la conduire dans le couloir de sa chambre à coucher. Elle le suit, leurs doigts vaguement liés entre eux ; elle jette son sac sur une table lorsqu'ils passent à côté. Avec chaque pas, elle peut sentir son rythme cardiaque qui augmente, et elle se force à prendre des respirations profondes.

C'est inutile parce que, une fois dans sa chambre, il l'embrasse à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux à bout de souffle de nouveau, puis il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit lourdement, la tirant vers lui. Mais elle l'arrête, ayant besoin d'un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et prendre quelques secondes pour se pomponner.

_J'ai, euh, juste besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain très rapidement. Je serai bientôt de retour, murmure-t-elle, le poussant sur le lit pour filer dans sa salle de bain.

_Je serai ici, dit-il doucement, et elle lui donne un rapide sourire avant de fermer la porte. Allumant la lumière, elle enlève ses bottes et se lave les mains. Puis elle scrute son reflet, effaçant une partie de l'excès sueur de son front et de son nez avec un mouchoir, et replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux lâches encadrant son visage. Avant de sortir, elle enlève son kimono et le place sur le lavabo.

Ouvrant la porte, Katniss recule dans la chambre, en prenant soin d'agripper ses hanches délibérément.

Mais elle se stoppe quand elle voit Peeta étendu sur le dos sur son lit, les yeux fermés.

_Peeta? demande-t-elle, en élevant la voix, mais il ne répond pas.

Il dort.

Elle exhale une bouffée d'air exaspérée et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière pour lever les yeux vers le plafond, presque amusé, car c'était évident.

_Peeta?

Elle tente à nouveau, montant sur le lit avec lui, mais toujours rien. Soupirant d'exaspération, elle prend soin de lui enlever ses chaussures et même de détacher son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses hanches et de ses jambes pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise; elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir un bref regret quand elle passe au-dessus de l'aine. Il ne bouge pas du tout, alors qu'elle le déshabille, lorsqu'elle desserre sa cravate et la fait glisser au-dessus de sa tête et qu'elle déboutonne sa chemise pour révéler son maillot blanc. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle dénoue ses cheveux de son chignon et trouve un t-shirt dans sa commode, pour dormir. Lorsqu'elle enlève sa robe, elle pense fugitivement à la façon beaucoup plus agréable avec laquelle Peeta aurait pu la déshabiller ce soir.

Peut-être que demain soir, elle pense brusquement après s'être glissée dans sa chemise et allongée dans le lit. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, la nuit d'après. Ou la nuit d'après.

Elle est déterminée à rendre cela possible. D'une façon ou une autre, ils feront l'amour.

.

.

_Ughhhh.

Katniss est réveillée par un gémissement déformé de Peeta. En se retournant pour lui faire face, elle regarde rapidement l'heure. 06h23

Dieu, même avec la gueule de bois, il garde ses réflexes de boulanger.

Amusée, Katniss se relève sur son coude.

_Ca va mieux l'ivrogne ?

Le visage de Peeta est à demi-enterré dans son oreiller, mais il ouvre un oeil et louche vers elle.

_Katniss ? gémit-il, et il frotte ses yeux, en les creusant avec ses doigts. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a vu de plus sexy.

_Ouais. J'espère que ça te pose pas de problème que je sois restée. Je pouvais pas rentrer chez moi, dit-elle doucement, passant le bout de sa langue sur le devant de ses dents. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir pu se laver les dents hier soir.

Il continue à loucher sur elle en analysant la situation.

_Ouais, bien sûr, il tousse, mais il se redresse légèrement, les yeux écarquillés. Merde. La nuit dernière... Il gémit, s'asseyant et balançant ses jambes sur le côté du lit, mais il laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Putain. Je me suis évanoui, non ?

Katniss se redresse aussi, croisant ses jambes devant elle.

_Ouais. Elle passe distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, essayant de démêler les nœuds.

Peeta gémit à nouveau.

_Dieu. Je n'ai jamais aimé bourbon.

Elle sourit à elle-même.

_Je pense qu'il ne t'aime pas non plus.

Il soupire lourdement.

_Katniss... Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai trop bu. Je suis incroyablement gêné par mon comportement, il jure tranquillement, et elle hausse les épaules, mal à l'aise, même s'il ne peut pas la voir.

_C'est bon, c'est arrivé à tout le monde.

Il se tourne pour lui faire face. Son visage est pâle, presque gris, et sa bouche est tordue.

_Mais je te mets dans une position de merde, et je sais... la nuit dernière était censée, je veux dire, on était censés... ça devait être spécial, termine-t-il, tâtonnant avec ses mots.

Elle resserre une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt et la libère, en répétant le geste inlassablement.

_Ça va, répète-elle. Elle est déçue et sexuellement frustrée, vraiment, mais elle n'est pas folle. Je vais essayer de ne pas le prendre personnellement, ajoute-elle, essayant d'alléger l'ambiance. Il lui lance un petit sourire mais il se crispe légèrement, regardant au loin. Quoi?

Il frotte une main dans ses cheveux, emmêlant ses boucles encore plus.

_Je suppose que j'étais nerveux la nuit dernière, à la perspective que toi et moi... donc je pensais que l'alcool aiderait à me détendre. Mais je crois que j'ai trop bu...

Elle replie lentement ses bras sur son ventre, confuse.

_Pourquoi étais tu si nerveux ? demande-t-elle avec scepticisme.

Elle commence à être nerveuse à ce sujet ; vraiment, elle l'est, mais elle ne ressent pas le besoin de boire pour contrer ce sentiment. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le prendre personnellement en fait.

Après un moment de silence, tendu, Peeta prend une profonde respiration et libère ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

_Ecoute Katniss. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire...


	7. Chapter 7

La crainte est si vive et terrible dans son estomac... Katniss a tellement peur qu'elle pourrait en vomir.

Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire...

Il n'y a jamais rien de bon qui suit ce genre de déclaration. Intentionnellement ou non, Peeta fait une pause alors qu'il cherche ses mots, et pendant ce bref instant, l'esprit de Katniss part dans tous les sens, imaginant ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir à lui dire.

Katniss, je suis gay. Et tu m'as permis de le réaliser. Merci.

Katniss, je suis effectivement marié et j'ai trois enfants dans une ville différente.

Et aussi, tu n'es pas la seule femme avec qui j'ai une liaison en ce moment.

Comme la réponse ne vient pas assez rapidement à son goût, ses genoux commencent à tressauter et elle sent la colère gronder dans sa poitrine.

_Alors ? dit-elle et il avale difficilement sa salive, en griffant le côté de sa nuque.

Elle se demande si elle n'est pas en train d'imaginer la transpiration qu'elle voit naître à la racine de ses cheveux.

_Eh bien... Je suis... j'ai le béguin pour toi depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne.

Elle ne s'attend tellement pas à cette réponse qu'il lui faut un petit moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il lui dit. En fait, elle n'est même pas sûre que ce soit le secret qu'il voulait lui révéler.

_Quoi ? demande-t-elle enfin.

Elle dit cela et le son qui sort de sa bouche ressemble à un piaillement. Il rencontre ses yeux gris, confus et irrités.

_Tu te rappelles que je t'ai parlé quand on était en primaire ? Qu'on était dans la même classe ? dit-il, et elle hoche la tête lentement. Je t'aime depuis ce moment-là. L'école primaire, le collège, le lycée. Je suppose que j'ai eu un genre de sursis à l'université parce que t'étais pas là.

Sa bouche remue en un sourire rapide, mais lorsqu'elle le regarde, il baisse son regard et prend la couette entre ses mains.

_Eh, de toute façon... Je sentais que je devais l'admettre. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur au début, en te disant tout ça. Je craignais que tu trouves effrayant que je, euh... nourrisse des sentiments pour toi depuis tout ce temps. Surtout quand on s'est jamais parlé à l'école.

Effrayant. Effrayant n'est pas le mot auquel elle pense. Improbable c'est plutôt ça.

_Tu as ramassé mon crayon pour moi une fois en classe, elle chuchote bêtement parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire pour le moment.

Il hoche la tête.

_C'est vrai. Je suppose que j'avais commencé à jeter les bases, hein ?

_Je pensais que tu étais juste gentil.

_Eh bien, j'aurais voulu te dire que ça faisait partie d'un plan pour te rencontrer sept ans plus tard, mais vraiment, je t'ai regarder mâcher cette gomme pendant 15 minutes d'affilée lorsque tu l'as fait tomber, dit-il, sur un ton ironique.

Elle respire profondément, encore sous le choc. Elle se sent réellement étourdie. Elle est censée croire que le gars pour qui elle craquait au lycée avait également le béguin pour elle ? Mais aucun d'eux ne le savaient. Comment diable est-ce arrivé ?

Elle a presque envie de rire. En fait, elle rit. Elle se met à rire si fort que des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

_Oh mon dieu, halète-elle, c'est tellement stupide.

Il fait une grimace pour dissimuler la douleur dans ses yeux.

_Argumente s'il te plait.

Reniflant, elle essuie ses yeux et relève ses mains, exaspérée.

_Tu m'as fait flipper Peeta ! Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Jésus-Christ ! Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de grave ! Tu avais le béguin pour moi ? Je l'ai eu pour toi! C'est tellement ridicule !

Et elle rit à nouveau, car ça l'est. Ils se sont tournés autour alors qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde depuis le début. Peeta la regarde abasourdi.

_Je suis désolé que… ? Tu étais amoureuse de moi au lycée?

Elle hoche la tête, tentant de calmer son rire.

_Comment ? demande-t-il, mystifié.

Elle lui lance un regard incrédule, et fait un geste vers lui.

_Comment ? Regardes-toi ! Tout le monde t'aime ! Je veux dire, tu étais populaire et sportif, comment diable pouvais tu avoir le béguin pour moi ? J'étais désagréable et indifférente et juste, je devais être loin de ton 'radar' à l'école.

Il hausse les épaules et sourit, mais la perplexité se lit encore dans ses yeux.

_Je crois que l'attirance n'est par définition pas très logique.

À cela, son rire s'arrête, et elle fronce les sourcils.

_Merci.

Ses yeux s'élargissent, et il rit en faisant machine arrière.

_Non, je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment expliquer le béguin. Il vient, il a été là aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je suis absolument intimidé par toi.

_Intimidé, elle répète d'un air dubitatif. C'est absurde.

_Trop intimidé pour te parler. Mon dieu, quand je pense à quel point tu m'attirais – ça devrait probablement être un peu inquiétant, se souvient-il avec désinvolture avant de secouer la tête. Quand je t'ai vu à nouveau... Je ne sais pas. J'étais en colère contre moi-même de ne jamais être venu te parler à l'école. Et puis j'ai eu cette occasion et j'ai pas eu envie de la laisser filer. Mais... honnêtement, je suis toujours intimidé par toi.

Katniss le regarde sans comprendre.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ?

Il soupire et frotte ses doigts sur son front.

_La première fois que je te revois, c'est parce que quelqu'un a écrit mon nom dans des toilettes. A propos de mes prouesses sexuelles. Et tout à coup, j'ose même pas imaginer toutes les hypothèses et les attentes que tu as de moi, et... j'ai du mal à vivre avec ça.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

_Peeta...

Il a l'air embarrassé, et il concentre ses yeux ailleurs.

_J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, à un point Katniss... T'as pas idée. C'est quelque chose auquel je pense depuis que je suis en âge d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Encore une fois – vraiment je ne veux pas te faire peur. Et puis voilà, la fille de mes rêves veut être avec moi, mais elle pense probablement que je suis un bête au lit et... je flippe de te décevoir, de ruiner ça…

Il rejette sa tête en arrière avec exaspération.

_Je veux dire, 'meilleur coup de votre vie'. Putain. Comme si l'anxiété de la performance n'était déjà pas quelque chose de réelle! Son genou rebondit, trahissant son anxiété en secouant l'ensemble du matelas.

_Peeta... Je ne…

Ses mots faiblissent dans sa bouche. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ne peut pas exactement réfuter ses propos ; elle s'est imaginé des hypothèses en raison de ce stupide message écrit sur le mur des toilettes. Il rencontre enfin ses yeux à nouveau.

_Katniss, je ne suis sorti avec personne depuis l'école de commerce. Ça fait longtemps. J'ai pas eu le temps, ou vraiment d'intérêt, dit-il solennellement. Je ne sais pas qui a écrit ça sur moi, mais... Pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'ai pas eu un seul rapport sexuel en deux ans, depuis que ça s'est terminé avec mon ex-petite amie.

Elle le regarde un instant avant de répondre.

_Moi non plus, en fait. Ça fait longtemps, peut-être trop longtemps, admet-elle, tournant les draps autour de ses doigts nerveusement.

Il exhale fortement, la regardant à nouveau.

_Eh bien. Voilà tout ce que je voulais te dire. Je continue à me préparer psychologiquement à chaque fois qu'on se rapproche physiquement, dit-il, presque à lui-même, comme s'il se réprimandait. Je veux que ça fonctionne, Katniss. Je veux une relation avec toi. Je voulais juste... être sûr que c'était possible entre nous avant qu'on fasse l'amour. Mais maintenant, j'ai tellement repoussé le moment que je flippe encore plus. Comme si plus on attendait et plus ça serait hallucinant, il rit faiblement, en la regardant.

Elle lèche ses lèvres.

_Peeta. J'espère… tu sais que ce n'est pas... voilà pourquoi je t'ai pas envoyé un texto cette nuit-là.

Il hausse les sourcils lorsqu'il se tourne vers elle.

_Tu l'as pas fait. T'as copine s'en est chargée.

Elle roule des yeux, en souriant faiblement.

_Eh bien. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as envoyé un texto à Johanna. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'ai parlé avec toi cette nuit. Aucunes attentes sexuelles ou quelque chose comme ça. Je voulais juste... te parler, finalement. Elle hausse les épaules timidement. Bon... je commence à être peu jalouse des femmes avec qui tu as couché. Je me sens un peu en dessous.

_Tu devrais vraiment réduire tes attentes, plaisante-t-il, puis son visage se détend, et il enveloppe délicatement sa main autour de la sienne. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir.

Elle enroule ses doigts autour de lui, griffant l'ongle de son pouce.

_Eh bien. Maintenant, nous pouvons tout recommencer. Laissons les attentes derrière. Et... ça arrivera quand ça arrivera, elle hausse les épaules, et il serre sa main pour lui faire lever les yeux vers lui.

_Ca arrivera, jure-t-il, et il jette un regard à l'horloge, son visage se froissant. Je dois ouvrir la boulangerie bientôt.

Malheureusement, c'est le dimanche du mois où il ouvre la boulangerie à la place de ses employés. Elle hoche la tête.

_Tu pourras me ramener chez moi ?

Peeta se lève du lit lentement, comme s'il avait peur d'aggraver sa gueule de bois, puis il se tourne pour lui faire face.

_Ouais, laisse-moi juste prendre une douche rapide, pour voir si ça m'aide. Je ne veux pas puer l'alcool au travail, dit-il d'un air penaud, et elle se recouche en fermant les yeux un peu plus longtemps tout en ruminant sa confession.

.

.

Deux cafés à la main, Katniss pousse la porte du café avec sa hanche et glisse en dehors.

Alors qu'elle tient une tasse de demi-lait d'amande et deux sucres, comme à son habitude, l'autre est un café noir, exactement comme Peeta aime le boire. Ca pourrait être un bon plan pour soigner sa gueule de bois, alors elle se met en tête d'aller à la boulangerie pour le voir avant sa pause déjeuné, quand toute la foule se sera déjà dispersée. Pendant qu'elle marche sur le trottoir, elle repense à sa conversation de ce matin avec Peeta. Elle trouve encore inconcevable qu'il l'ai aimé tout ce temps. Depuis qu'il a 4 ans.

"Fille de ses rêves". C'est doux, flatteur, et elle a un peu le vertige à l'idée..., car en même temps c'est intimidant. Un sentiment d'appréhension la gagne. Elle est inquiète. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes? Comment est-elle censée vivre avec ça ? S'il a fantasmé si longtemps sur ses futures relations sexuelles avec elle... il doit bien avoir certaines attentes. Et personne n'a vraiment étalé ses prouesses sur les murs de la ville, alors elle devrait sûrement se faire plus de soucis que lui.

_Ugh, elle murmure à elle-même, en secouant la tête comme si elle pouvait déloger la pensée, et elle prend une gorgée de son café ; le liquide chaud ébouillante sa langue, mais elle l'ignore.

Elle essaie de ne pas trop penser. Après leur discussion de ce matin et les progrès qu'ils ont fait, il serait sans doute ironique et comique si elle devenait timide dans la chambre à coucher maintenant. Et puis, il n'est pas vraiment difficile pour une femme d'être bonne au lit, de toute façon. Pas vrai ? Elle tente de se rassurer avec ça.

Atteignant la boulangerie de Peeta, Katniss scrute les grandes vitrines avant du magasin, lorsqu'elle passe devant. Mais elle s'arrête brusquement, plissant les yeux à la vue de Peeta embrassant une femme blonde. Confuse, elle prend un peu de recul, pour ne pas être en vue, alors qu'elle peut encore les voir. Il est souriant et il rit avec la femme. Katniss ne peut voir que l'arrière de sa tête, son carré court rebondir quand elle parle et elle fait de grands gestes lorsqu'elle parle avec Peeta qui la regarde avec une expression tendre, amusée, que Katniss ne peut pas déchiffrer.

Elle sent alors la jalousie dans sa poitrine, dans le creux de son estomac, et elle serre les deux cafés sur sa poitrine lorsqu'elle continue de les espionner. Une centaine de scénarios différents voltigent dans son esprit : qui est-elle ? que font-ils ? et elle commence à grincer des dents lorsque, brusquement, la femme se penche au dessus d'une poussette et soupèse un bébé aux membres dodus et aux cheveux blonds, qu'elle remet délicatement à Peeta.

C'est quoi ce bordel !?

Perplexe, Katniss traverse en quelques enjambées la distance qui la sépare de la porte d'entrée et parvient à l'ouvrir malgré les cafés qu'elle tient dans ses mains.

La tête de Peeta se redresse, il berce toujours le bébé contre sa poitrine, et ses sourcils se soulèvent lorsqu'il la voit.

_Katniss !

Elle s'arrête brusquement, analysant sa réaction. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur. Il est surpris, mais il sourit, comme s'il était vraiment heureux de la voir.

_Attends Katniss ?

C'est à cet instant que Katniss croise le regard de la jeune femme blonde. Delly Cartwright. Oh mon dieu, bien sûr, s'écrit Katniss à elle-même, soulagée.

_Oh mon Dieu ! Delly fait écho à ses pensées, sa tête va et vient entre eux deux. Katniss, du lycée ? Je ne savais pas... attends, vous sortez ensemble ?

Peeta rit nerveusement, le bébé rebondit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne se penche pour le replacer dans la poussette.

_Euh, ouais, Dell, répond-il, en haussant un sourcil à Katniss.

Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, et elle se rapproche de lui, hésitante. Elle est encore en train d'essayer d'analyser la situation, et quand elle s'arrête à côté de Peeta, elle doit ressembler à Delly qui les regarde choquée. Peeta attire l'attention de Katniss, et elle jette un regard vers lui.

_Hé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'arrêtes me voir, dit-il, et elle lui tend sa tasse de café.

_Je voulais voir comment t'allais, et... je t'ai apporté un peu de caféine pour t'aider un peu, dit-t-elle, et il l'accepte, puis se penche en avant pour embrasser sa joue.

_Merci, il commence, mais un drôle de cri les fait sursauter.

Ils tournent ensemble la tête en direction de Delly, qui les regarde complètement bouche bée.

_Oh mon dieu, Peeta ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne m'ai rien dit à ce sujet ! l'accuse-t-elle en giflant son bras avant de le planter sur sa hanche. Ça date de quand ?

Il grimace lorsqu'il regarde Katniss, s'excusant presque, et frotte son bras où Delly l'a frappé.

_Je suppose que ça fait un mois et demi maintenant ? Presque deux. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, Dell, je suppose que j'étais un peu trop...

Il sourit gentiment à Katniss, qui hoche la tête en prenant une gorgée de son café pour cacher son embarras.

_Oh, je suppose que c'est de ma faute, soupire Delly de façon spectaculaire. Je suis tellement occupée, j'ai même pas essayé de t'appeler ou de te voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

_Dell, tu viens d'avoir un bébé, dit-il laconiquement, et les yeux de Katniss glissent sur la touffe de cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus lumineux et les joues rondes qui frétillent dans la poussette.

Elle voit alors l'anneau de diamant sur la main de Delly quand elle tend la main sur le guidon de la poussette. Elle ne s'appelle peut-être plus Cartwright, après tout.

_Je suis heureux que tu te sois arrêté, continue Peeta. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas venu te voir toi, et Jordan depuis sa naissance…

Elle lui fait signe de la main pour l'arrêter.

_Arrête, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Je suis plutôt à l'ouest ces derniers temps, mais je ne peux pas croire que je raté ça !

Katniss relève curieusement ses sourcils lorsque Delly commence à faire des signes entre eux, d'une manière extravagante.

_C'est Katniss, Peeta! T'étais mordu quand on était encore au lycée.

Katniss rougit presque autant que Peeta, et elle verrouille les yeux sur lui. Il grimace et dit avec humour.

_Je suis content de t'avoir parlé de ça avant que Delly ne le fasse, crois-moi.

_Oh pardon! Delly le regarde horrifié, mais elle rit. C'est vrai quand même. Il était tellement accro à l'époque. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de simplement te parler, mais il avait trop peur.

Katniss se mord la lèvre, et elle enfonce sa main libre dans la poche de son manteau, l'autre berçant sa tasse de café.

_Ouais, ce sentiment était plutôt partagé. Je, euh... j'avais un peu le béguin pour lui aussi.

Les yeux de Delly s'ouvrent grands.

_Sérieusement ? C'est parfait alors ! Comme dans les films. Alors, comment c'est arrivé ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontré de nouveau ?

Peeta et Katniss partagent un autre regard, et elle lève ses sourcils en lui posant la question silencieusement. Secouant la tête, il rit en haussant les épaules.

_Ouais, dit lui.

Katniss repose alors ses yeux sur Delly en souriant.

_Eh bien, en fait... j'ai vu son nom et son numéro de téléphone inscrit sur une porte de toilettes. 'Le meilleur coup de votre vie', et mon amie pensait que ce serait marrant de lui envoyer un message depuis mon portable, elle rit maladroitement. Il est venu au bar énervé, mais nous avons parlé et...

Elle lève ses épaules, jette un doux sourire à Peeta, mais quand elle regarde à nouveau Delly, elle est surprise de voir dans ses yeux un sentiment de gêne.

_Oh mon dieu, grince-t-elle en couvrant sa bouche.

Le front de Katniss se plisse alors.

_Quoi ?

Les joues de Delly rougissent, et ses yeux dardent entre eux deux.

_Oh mon dieu, Peeta… je suis désolée.

Peeta la regarde perplexe.

_Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Elle laisse tomber sa main de sa bouche et tend la main vers lui.

_Ok, ok… ne sois pas en colère contre moi… j'ai fait ça pour toi….

_Delly, qu'est-ce que… ? dit-il avec impatience.

Sa bouche se déforme et elle grimace.

_Ben... C'est moi qui ai écrit ton nom sur le mur. Au Hob, non ?

Le visage de Peeta devient livide, et Katniss se pince les lèvres, les regardant alternativement. Cela commence à être intéressant.

_Delly ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! siffle-t-il, luttant pour garder sa voix calme.

Elle appuie ses mains sur ses joues avant de les agiter.

_Je ne sais pas ! J'étais un peu bourrée… C'était ma première soirée après la naissance du bébé, et j'avais oublié à quel point un Manhattan pouvait avoir de l'effet sur moi. Mais j'ai pensé à toi, et que tu n'étais pas sorti avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps, et je pensais que tu méritais un peu d'attention Peeta. Tu travailles tellement...

_Et tu pensais que des femmes m'appelant au hasard pour s'envoyer en l'air serait la meilleure façon pour que j'obtienne de l'attention ? demande-t-il, la voix serrée.

_Eh bien, ça à marché, non ? halète Delly lorsqu'elle fronce les sourcils sur Katniss.

_Hey, je ne l'ai pas appelé pour le sexe, s'exclame-t-elle, offensée, et Delly la regarde en s'excusant.

_Désolée, je voulais juste dire… Peeta travaille tellement dur. Je pensais juste... Si il n'avait pas le temps pour sortir avec quelqu'un, il pourrait au moins, tu sais... explique-t-elle d'un air penaud, et il gémit bruyamment, pinçant l'arête de son nez. Je t'ai dit j'étais bourrée, j'ai réalisé que c'était stupide le lendemain, et je voulais retourner au bar pour l'enlever, mais entre-temps, ça avait déjà été effacé. Donc, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mal ! Mais regarde, ça été positif au final! Vous sortez ensemble ! Donc, vraiment, vous devriez me dérouler le tapis rouge.

Le regard de Peeta s'agrandit.

_Ne pousse pas, Dell.

Elle fait la moue, et il soupire, ce qui adoucit son visage.

_Ok. Tu as raison. Y a pas de mal. Et tu m'as permis de me rapprocher de cette femme incroyable, dit-il, en glissant sa main autour de la hanche de Katniss, et elle lui sourit. Donc... ouais. Je suppose que je devrais te remercier.

Delly couine doucement, frappant dans ses mains ce qui finit par effrayer son bébé.

_Oh mon dieu, d'accord, elle soupire, éreintée, basculant la poussette pour calmer le bébé quand il commence à pleurer. Eh bien, je dois y aller, il est temps de lui donner à manger. Je voulais juste m'arrêter pour te voir.

Peeta laisse Katniss, saisissant un sac en papier sur le comptoir pour elle.

_Et pour ramener quelques beignets.

_Les meilleurs beignets de Panem, ironise Delly, et Peeta sourit en secouant la tête.

_Les seuls beignets de Panem.

_Toujours. Elle embrasse Peeta, le serrant très fort. Oh, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Peeta.

Quand elle recule, elle se tourne vers Katniss et l'étreint également.

_Et toi ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir ! Katniss lui retourne l'étreinte, même si elle connait à peine cette femme, parce qu'elle est très reconnaissante de ce qu'elle a fait. Tu as tiré le bon numéro, chuchote Delly à son oreille avec un clin d'oeil.

Katniss lui sourit.

_Je sais.

_Eh bien, on essaye de se voir plus souvent Peeta, et toi aussi, Katniss. Oh ! On devrait se faire un dîner, nous trois et Andrew. Je t'appelle pour qu'on mette ça en place, je te le promets, dit Delly avec enthousiasme, et Peeta l'étreint une fois de plus avec la promesse de l'appeler bientôt, laissant le bébé saisir son doigt et embrassant sa petite main avant que Delly ne pousse la poussette hors de la boulangerie.

Katniss mâche le couvercle de sa tasse de café alors que Peeta se retourne pour lui faire face et frotte une main dans ses cheveux.

_Eh bien, il exhale, et elle rit faiblement.

Elle se demande si son soulagement est aussi palpable que le sien.

_Eh bien. Elle se fait l'écho de Peeta, et il secoue la tête.

_C'était Delly, dit-il, comme si il ne pouvait y croire. Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. Juste au cas où tu voudrais savoir. Alors tu ne devrais certainement pas te fier à son avis.

Katniss sourit.

_Peut-être que tu devrais lui envoyer une carte de remerciement, suggère-t-elle avant de siroter son café, et il rit.

_Peut-être, dit-il en prenant une longue gorgée de son propre café puis il se met à lécher ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. En fait... Je suis un peu soulagé.

Elle le regarde pensivement et hoche lentement la tête.

_Ca enlève la pression, dit-elle prudemment, et le fait qu'il garde le silence montre qu'il est d'accord à ce sujet.

Après un moment, il reprend :

_Je crois oui, pas vrai ? dit-il en accord avec elle, d'une voix basse et ferme. L'intensité de son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il se rapproche un peu plus près d'elle. Katniss…

Le carillon sonne soudain lorsqu'un client entre dans la boulangerie, ses épaules tressautent, et son corps se tend. Peeta a soudain l'air agité, trop même, lorsqu'il salue la femme qui entre poliment. Il revient à Katniss.

_Tu vas traîner ici pendant un moment ? demande-t-il, et elle hoche la tête résolument.

_Ouais, je vais rester, soupire-t-elle.

Avec son signe de tête, Peeta contourne le comptoir pour aider la cliente, et Katniss engloutie nerveusement le reste de son café, toussant lorsqu'il lui brûle la poitrine. Cela va finir par lui causer une indigestion. Une fois qu'il est vide, elle jette la tasse dans une poubelle et arpente la boutique anxieuse, feignant de regarder toutes les pâtisseries dans les vitrines pendant que Peeta converse avec la cliente et retire toutes les friandises sélectionnées pour les envelopper dans un sac. Katniss ne se rend compte que la cliente s'en va que lorsque le carillon la fait sursauter. Elle se retourne pour trouver Peeta de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il la regarde avec attention, ses iris bleus volant sur elle comme l'eau froide glace la peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déplace vers elle. Elle ne peut même pas respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres. Sa poitrine se gonfle contre la sienne, sa respiration est profonde, il lèche ses lèvres, et ils ne parlent toujours pas lorsque les yeux de Peeta se pose sur l'arrière du magasin. Il passe une main dans ses boucles.

_Je peux retourner la pancarte. Fermer la boulangerie. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Rue revienne de sa pause déjeuner, qui est dans…, il tire son téléphone de sa poche arrière pour vérifier, 30 minutes à partir de maintenant.

_Ok, souffle-t-elle...


	8. Chapter 8

Il pourrait lui demander de se déshabiller et de poser nue devant les fenêtres dès maintenant qu'elle le ferait probablement. Il y a une férocité inattendue et inexplicable qui émane de lui en ce moment, un feu derrière ses yeux comme les fours dans son dos. Et elle est désireuse de laisser les flammes la consumer finalement.

Mais ils se regardent toujours l'un l'autre, comme une proie prête à fuir ou un prédateur prêt à bondir. Et puis finalement Peeta prend une profonde inspiration, et son corps avance par saccade vers la porte, comme s'il tirait sur des chaînes.

_Ok, dit-il, et elle sursaute en le fixant derrière le comptoir.

Elle entend le bruit sourd du verrou, le bruit du plastique contre le plexiglas lorsqu'il retourne à la hâte la pancarte, et elle disparaît dans l'arrière-boutique. Les plateaux et les étagères de pâte et pâtisseries tapissent les murs comme des obstacles soigneusement disposés autour des nombreux fours et réfrigérateurs.

Elle enlève son manteau, tourbillonnant autour quand elle entend les pas lourds de Peeta derrière elle. Il donne un coup de pied dans la porte, pour la fermer, puis il fond sur elle avant même que son manteau ne touche le sol, glissant ses lèvres et sa langue sur les siennes. Il avale son gémissement, et elle trébuche presque sur sa veste lorsqu'il la pousse en arrière, l'appuyant grossièrement contre une pile de sac de farine. Ils lui arrivent au niveau de la poitrine, alors il quitte sa bouche brièvement pour soulever quelques sacs et les poser au sol. L'un d'eux s'éventre, parsemant le sol de farine, mais il la hisse sur la pile et capture à nouveau sa bouche dans un autre baiser passionné.

Elle arrive à peine à le suivre, donc elle le laisse prendre les devants, touchant chaque parcelle de sa bouche d'une manière qui lui est familière maintenant, même si cela n'a jamais été aussi exigeant.

Elle empoigne son tablier dans ses mains pour le tirer plus près, elle a besoin de sentir ses muscles forts, fermes, son corps contre le sien et elle écarte les jambes pour bercer ses hanches contre les siennes. Mais il n'est pas assez proche.

Peeta semble ressentir ça aussi parce qu'il rompt brusquement le baiser et commence à retirer sa chemise. Leurs respirations sont chaudes et collantes, l'air se fait torride entre leur halètement et la chaleur des fours, lorsqu'ils se caressent à travers leurs vêtements. Le tablier de Peeta est jeté à travers la pièce, et elle défait son propre pantalon. Ses bottes tombent sur le plancher avec deux bruits sourds successifs, elle soulève ses hanches, et il attrape le haut de son jean et le fait glisser le long de ses hanches et de ses jambes. Le tissu reste bloqué au niveau de son pied gauche, sa culotte aussi, et il la tire brusquement au bord du sac de farine.

Le silence est lourd, troublé seulement par sa respiration lourde quand il défait le bouton de son pantalon et qu'il le tire vers le bas d'une seule main. Katniss tire sur sa fine chemise en coton, juste pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau nue sous ses paumes, et il atteint l'élastique de son boxer pour sortir son sexe raide. Son gland est rose et un liquide nacré fuit, et elle étend le tissu de sa chemise désespérément, laissant échapper un grognement sourd, comme s'il était déjà à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle essaie de le tirer plus près, de le sentir contre elle, et elle attrape ses fesses pour l'y obliger, mais la main de Peeta pousse sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse pour l'arrêter, ses doigts creusant sa chair.

-Je… je n'ai pas un préservatif ici, souffle-t-il, et ses yeux se ferment comme si cela lui faisait mal.

Elle tente désespérément de se rappeler si elle a mis un préservatif dans son sac à main. Mais sa main se déplace contre son sexe, ses doigts glissent jusqu'à ses lèvres, et elle se cambre vers lui en soupirant.

_Nous pouvons juste...

Il ne finit pas sa pensée, plongeant deux doigts et pompant dans et hors d'elle, le bout de son pouce frottant son clitoris.

Sa tête tombe en arrière par habitude lorsqu'elle se délecte de la sensation, mais ce n'est pas assez. Elle a besoin de quelque chose de plus maintenant. Quelque chose de plus grand, plus fort. Elle penche son menton vers le bas pour le regarder, incapable d'arrêter d'onduler ses hanches pour répondre au rythme de ses doigts se déplaçant dans et hors d'elle, mais ses doigts s'arrêtent quand il lève les yeux vers elle.

_On peut le faire, lâche-t-elle.

Ils avaient eu la discussion sur les contraceptifs et les MST il y a quelques semaines, donc il savait qu'elle était sous pilule, et ils avaient tous les deux établi qu'ils étaient clean. Ses yeux s'ouvrent largement et il hoche la tête avec impatience.

_D'accord, je veux dire, tu es sûre ?

Sa tête monte et descend frénétiquement, lorsqu'elle hoche la tête.

_J'en ai besoin, gémit-elle, et il retire précipitamment ses doigts afin d'attraper son sexe et de le positionner à son entrée.

Elle bouge ses hanches vers le bord du sac, inhalant fortement lorsque son gland caresse son clitoris, puis il pousse en elle, tirant brusquement ses hanches plus près afin de coulisser en elle complètement. Sa bouche s'étend en un soupir silencieux, tout comme les parois de son vagin s'étendent autour de la circonférence et la longueur de son sexe, et il gémit doucement contre son cou.

Il est épais, dur, incommodant, merveilleux.

_Oh mon dieu, gémit-il, faisant écho aux paroles coincées dans sa gorge.

Il commence à se déplacer, poussant superficiellement et soigneusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit ajustée et détendue autour de lui. Et elle tient ses épaules, ses mains empoignant l'encolure de sa chemise. Il se déplace plus rapidement, la prenant comme elle a besoin, comme ils en ont tous les deux besoin. Chaque poussée à l'intérieur d'elle provoque un gémissement, et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, enroulant sa main autour de sa cuisse pour tirer ses hanches contre les siennes lorsqu'il la visite, l'autre serpentant sous sa chemise et son soutien-gorge pour caresser sa poitrine. Le sommet de ses cuisses frappe les sacs de farine à chaque coup de rein, ponctuant ses grognements et ses cris.

_Putain, oh putain, Katniss, halète-t-il soudain.

Ses dents appuient vers le bas, sur sa clavicule lorsqu'il déclare :

_Je viens, contre sa chair, et il tressaute une ou deux fois avant de se laisser aller à l'intérieur d'elle.

_Oh, grince-elle, soulevant sa poitrine contre lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elle sent la pulsation de son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle, flottant contre elle lorsqu'il surmonte son orgasme, et elle cligne des yeux d'un air incrédule.

C'était rapide !

Aucun d'entre eux ne bouge pendant un moment, et elle peut sentir la tension de ses muscles. Enfin, il recule légèrement et laisse glisser son sexe hors d'elle doucement. Elle le regarde, et il remonte rapidement son sous-vêtement.

_Putain, désolé, il tousse d'un air penaud, et elle ferme ses cuisses quand elle sent son sperme commencer à suinter hors d'elle à cause de l'angle de ses hanches.

Elle retire ses doigts de sa chemise pour le libérer et saisit le sac pour garder l'équilibre maintenant que son corps n'est plus là pour la caler. Il passe une main dans ses boucles humides.

_Je suis désolé, il répète. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme j'aurais voulu.

Elle essaie de masquer la grimace sur son visage en pinçant ses lèvres.

_C'est bon, murmure-t-elle, un peu étourdie. Ermmm, je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on se précipite. Nous sommes dans une boulangerie...

Il sourit tristement et il glisse la paume de sa main sur sa cuisse.

_Laisse-moi t'aider à descendre, dit-il.

Ses cuisses commencent à s'entrouvrir en réponse au battement dans son clitoris -lui rappelant l'orgasme qu'elle n'a pas eu- mais elle secoue la tête, soudain très consciente de l'endroit où ils sont. Le moment est fini.

_Non, ça va, proteste-elle, ignorant la douleur presque lancinante entre ses cuisses.

Peeta semble confus, et elle lui sourit, rompant l'embarras entre eux.

_Ta, euh… Rue sera de retour dans une minute, non ? Nous devons nettoyer...

_Katniss, commence-t-eil, et elle serre sa main sur sa cuisse pour le rassurer.

_C'est bon. Nous pouvons simplement... réessayer plus tard.

Il la regarde encore un peu blessé, mais il hoche finalement la tête et recule en arrière.

_Ok, accepte-t-il tranquillement, et ils commencent à se redresser en remettant leurs vêtements.

Il l'aide à descendre de la pile de sac de farine, et elle attrape un balai tandis qu'il lance les sacs. Mais il lui prend le balai des mains.

_Je vais le faire, c'est bon. Tu devrais y aller.

Elle le regarde, ses vêtements et son tablier encore légèrement en désordre, ses joues roses rougit, ses yeux vitreux et ses boucles indisciplinés et humides de sueur. Elle est sûre qu'elle doit être aussi échevelée que lui.

Impulsivement, elle se penche et l'embrasse. Juste une pression douce de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand elle recule, elle verrouille ses yeux sur lui.

_Je te verrai plus tard, promet-elle, et il hoche la tête tristement et murmure un au revoir lorsqu'elle le laisse.

.

.

Katniss trottine jusqu'aux marches du perron de la maison de Peeta. Elle est censée dîner avec lui ce soir ; il lui envoyé un texto en fin d'après-midi, quelques heures après qu'elle ait quitté sa boulangerie, pour lui présenter des excuses à nouveau pour ce qui est arrivé :

"C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'aurais voulu que notre première fois se passe. Tu mérites mieux."

Elle se sent mal qu'il prenne toute la responsabilité sur ses épaules.

Après tout, il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis plusieurs mois et elle non plus. Elle était trop impatiente ; elle n'aurait pas dû le pousser, elle aurait dû prendre l'absence de préservatif comme un signe... Mais il était finalement là, sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, elle avait presque eu peur de perdre tout ça, que ce moment ne lui échappe.

C'était un tel soulagement de se rendre compte que c'était Delly qui avait écrit son nom sur la porte des toilettes... Comme une plaisanterie, une tentative de collègue bourré... Toute la pression liée à l'acte avait fini par disparaître.

.

Elle s'était tourmentée tout l'après-midi après leur première fois, commençant à se demander s'il y avait une possibilité qu'ils ne soient pas compatibles sexuellement, que l'alchimie ne soit pas là. Mais elle s'était rendu compte que c'était ridicule. La chimie était bien là jusqu'au moment où il avait jouit. Il était juste… venu trop rapidement. Et ça lui semblait plus venir du fait qu'il était vraiment très excité de lui faire l'amour. C'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait aussi bête ? Elle voulait réparer tout ça, maintenant. Alors, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte d'entrée.

.

Ses sens sont immédiatement agressés par l'arôme de l'ail qui émane de l'appartement, et elle le cherche dans la cuisine. Il sursaute légèrement quand il lève les yeux et qu'il la trouve debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Oh, hey, je t'ai pas entendu frapper, commence-t-il. Je suis en train de faire du poulet.

_Peeta, j'ai pas vraiment envie de manger là maintenant, déclare-t-elle. J'ai envie de toi !

Il la regarde en silence, les yeux ronds, puis il se tourne silencieusement vers la poêle et éteint le brûleur, déplaçant la casserole hors du feu.

_Ok, répond-il, en face d'elle.

Elle remet ses cheveux derrière son oreille impatiemment.

_Est-ce que c'est trop agressif ? C'est juste que… On a été un peu maladroit la première fois... Et j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien. Tout de suite, explique-t-elle.

_Ok, dit-il encore, solennellement. Je suis d'accord. J'ai pas envie d'autre chose.

_Ok, exhale-elle, soulagée.

Mais ils restent là à se regarder l'un l'autre, et il dit en riant enfin.

_On est encore un peu maladroit...

Elle sourit.

_Eh bien, j'ai seulement répété jusqu'à ce point, rit-elle, exaspérée. C'est à toi, moi je ne suis pas douée pour ça.

_Tu crois ? Tu semblais assez bonne à ça cet après-midi, la défie-t-il, une lueur amusée se propageant dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle est heureuse, heureuse qu'ils se retrouvent facilement, naturellement. Peeta comble rapidement la distance entre eux, et glisse sa main dans ses cheveux avant de basculer son menton pour l'embrasser.

Il est doux, moins pressé et frénétique qu'à la boulangerie, et Katniss passe ses mains sur son torse et les enroule autour de son cou, se dressant sur ses orteils pour le goûter avec impatience.

Ses mains tracent les courbes de son dos et ses hanches avant de se déposer sur ses fesses : elle n'est pas préparée à ce qu'il la soulève sans effort, comme il le fait avec un sac de farine, et elle accroche ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il assure son bras droit sous ses cuisses pour la tenir en place. Son visage est incliné au-dessus de lui désormais, et elle promène sa langue dans sa bouche avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il l'emmène en dehors de la cuisine.

Mais il fait une pause dans le salon, brisant le baiser en riant.

_Comment ils font dans les films ? Je ne peux pas voir où je marche...

Elle grogne et plonge sa tête vers la gauche afin qu'il puisse voir autour de lui, en utilisant la possibilité de glisser quelques baisers le long de sa pommette et de sa mâchoire. Ses doigts filent à travers ses cheveux, tirant sur les racines, et elle se sent son souffle chaud et rapide sur son cou nu.

Il la fait frémir, et elle s'occupe de sucer sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans sa chambre. Il ferme la porte avec son pied et la dépose sur son lit. Elle s'étend à plat sur le dos, et il grimpe sur elle, capturant ses lèvres dans un autre baiser.

Celui-ci est plus urgent, et elle essaie de le tirer au-dessus d'elle, mais il pousse sur ses mains, remontant son t-shirt -qu'il retire rapidement- par-dessus ses épaules. Elle plaque ses mains sur son torse nu, ses doigts caressent ses pectoraux, mais il enveloppe ses paumes autour de ses poignets et les cloue sur le lit de chaque côté de sa tête.

Elle lève ses sourcils curieusement, et il dépose de chastes baisers sur sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements, et descend lentement vers le bas, sur son ventre. Là, il pousse sa chemise avec son nez et laisse courir sa langue sur son ventre nu. Son abdomen se serre par réflexe et elle soupire lorsqu'il traîne sa langue et pousse sa chemise loin de ses seins. Enfin, il libère ses mains afin qu'il puisse retirer sa chemise entièrement, et elle lève les épaules et les bras pour l'aider à la passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se soulève sur les coudes pour qu'il atteigne dans son dos l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, puis il jette le vêtement incriminé sur le côté.

Peeta la pousse contre le matelas, sa tête sombre dans l'oreiller, et elle inhale contre sa bouche, avalant son souffle qu'il exhale quand sa paume caresse son sein. Elle se cambre contre sa main, contre sa large paume chaude, et il frotte son pouce sur son mamelon durcit par l'excitation. Elle est presque bouleversée quand il arrête leur baiser, mais sa bouche s'enroule autour de son autre sein et sa langue lèche le mamelon déjà durcit.

_Oh mon dieu, gémit-elle, tissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux à la basse de sa tête pour le maintenir en place, pour l'inciter à continuer.

Ses dents attrapent son téton, tandis que sa main pétrit fermement son autre sein. Il l'a rend insupportablement humide, et le picotement insistant dans son clitoris devient inconfortable. Elle a besoin de lui.

_Peeta, soupire-t-elle, pliant ses genoux pour redresser son corps, et elle se presse contre son érection, à la recherche de la pression et la friction dont elle a besoin.

Mais sa main tourne sur son ventre, la forçant à rester coucher sur le matelas. Il s'assoit sur ses talons, et elle gémit, déçue, jusqu'à ce qu'il détache rapidement son pantalon, le jetant hors du lit. Elle est en culotte maintenant, et lorsqu'il la fait glisser le long de ses hanches et ses cuisses, elle prend soudainement conscience du moment, sachant que c'est la première fois qu'il la voit entièrement nue.

Elle combat sa timidité quand il laisse ses pieds retomber dans le lit, sa culotte trempée atterrit à côté de son pantalon, et il écarte ses genoux. Elle retient son souffle, regardant son visage lorsqu'il se rapproche. Elle sait qu'elle est enflée, collante et humide, mais ses yeux la balayent de haut en bas, et ses narines se dilatent sous ses profondes inspirations.

_Putain !

Voilà tout ce qu'il dit, mais son ton parle tellement plus... La crainte, l'envie et le désir sont à peine contenu.

Elle est surprise quand il se précipite en arrière dans le lit, et qu'il se glisse entre ses jambes, son visage à quelques centimètres de son entrejambe.

_Oh, étouffe-t-elle, griffant les couvertures autour d'elle. Ok ! Tu vas le faire...

Les yeux de Peeta se lèvent pour répondre aux siens, éclairés d'un leur lumineuse et sombre à la fois.

_Ouais, si tu es d'accord avec ça, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son pubis.

Elle prend une profonde respiration et hoche la tête avec impatience, sa langue glissant hors de sa bouche pour mouiller sa lèvre inférieure à plusieurs reprises. Elle se crispe encore plus maintenant.

_Oui, oui, absolument, dit-elle d'une voix essoufflée et serrée.

Elle n'est pas sûre, mais elle crois entendre un grondement sourd, un rire dans le fond de sa gorge, et ce son se perd lorsqu'il abaisse sa bouche contre son sexe. Sa langue glisse vers le haut de ses lèvres, contre l'entrée de son vagin jusqu'à son clitoris et elle halète fortement, inclinant son corps pour suivre ses mouvements. Il la pousse contre le lit, et la dévore. Sa langue est partout, entre ses lèvres, à l'intérieur d'elle, autour de son clitoris, et les mains de Katniss jaillissent pour attraper les cheveux de Peeta.

_Oh putain! gémit-elle, ses hanches basculant sauvagement contre son visage lorsqu'il plonge sa langue en elle, encore et encore.

Il remonte sur son clitoris, lèche le renflement, sa langue l'effleure rapidement de haut en bas, sur les côtés, lorsqu'il teste ce qui la fait crier le plus. Et quand il aspire son clitoris entre ses lèvres, et qu'il pousse deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle lentement, elle se tortille. La pression est trop forte, et elle vient si brusquement et rapidement, que tout son corps se crispe autour de sa bouche et les doigts. Elle crie, se contracte autour de lui lorsque son orgasme provoque des spasmes dans son corps.

_Oh mon dieu, halète-t-elle enfin, s'effondrant sur le lit en inspirant de grandes goulées d'air.

Peeta baigne en elle, avalant son excitation, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres la faisant frissonner et trembler alors que les vagues de son orgasme ondulent encore à travers elle.

_Oh mon dieu, répète-elle, démêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour couvrir son visage.

Sa peau est rosée et rouge, et elle essuie la sueur de son front et de sa lèvre supérieure. Elle pense que ce sont en réalité des larmes fuyant du coin de ses yeux. Quand il se place entre ses cuisses, satisfait de son travail, Peeta se lève sur ses genoux. Elle se sent repue et elle ne peut trouver l'énergie pour le regarder lorsqu'il enlève son boxer ce qui le laisse nu et merveilleusement dur.

_Tu es grand, observe-t-elle faiblement parce que c'est la seule chose qu'elle réussit à dire, son corps se tendant déjà au souvenir, au sentiment de l'avoir en elle.

Elle ne lui a pas dit lorsqu'ils étaient à la boulangerie, cela s'est passé si vite, et elle veut qu'il le sache, pour alimenter son ego. Il rit légèrement, en soufflant juste de l'air par le nez, et il se penche sur elle, enfouissant ses mains sur le matelas.

_Tu es merveilleuse, lui rétorque-t-il, et elle soulève sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres sont douces contre les sienne, sa langue est piquante et musquée, et elle tire sur ses épaules, voulant le poids de son corps sur elle, puis à l'intérieur d'elle, mais il résiste brièvement et lui chuchote.

_Je peux mettre un préservatif, j'ai une boîte ici...

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau.

_Je ne veux pas, murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche, en caressant sa langue. J'aime te sentir.

Il s'installe entre ses cuisses, et son sexe est là, poussant en elle. Elle plante ses talons dans le lit pour s'ouvrir, pour soulager la pénétration, et elle inhale entre ses dents, son estomac se serrant lorsque les parois de son vagin se resserrent, se contractent autour de lui.

_Dieu, Katniss, gémit-il, faisant basculer ses hanches pour coulisser en elle plus profondément, leur bassin se pressant l'un contre l'autre, puis il se retire et pénètre en elle, encore, encore.

_Putain, gémit-elle, rejetant la tête en arrière, et elle soulève ses hanches contre les siennes, le rencontrant à chacune de ses poussées.

Il soupire dans son cou, des râles humides, durs, lorsqu'il commence à se déplacer plus vite.

_Putain, tu es tellement serrée, c'est incroyable, halète-t-il, et il se redresse soudainement, serrant ses tibias contre son torse tandis que ses cuisses sont pressées ensemble, comme un étau autour de son sexe.

Il pousse en elle plus profondément, plus difficilement, ses hanches entrant en collision avec ses fesses, l'arrière de ses cuisses, et le côté de ses mollets. Ses seins rebondissent au rythme de ses coups de reins, et elle met ses bras sous les oreillers, étirant son corps d'une façon sensuelle, tranquillement, la mettant à son avantage. Il gémit à sa vue, ses yeux voyageant entre ses seins et son visage, comme s'il ne pouvait décider ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus de regarder.

_Putain tu es tellement sexy, Katniss. Parfois, je pense que je pourrais venir tout simplement en te regardant.

_Pas encore, supplie-elle, en fermant les yeux. Juste un peu plus, c'est tellement bon.

_Pas encore, promet-il avec un grognement.

Son orgasme plus tôt l'a rendu incroyablement humide, rendant les mouvements de son sexe -dans et hors d'elle- incroyablement faciles. Chaque fois qu'il se retire, il sort entièrement son sexe, avant de le pousser à nouveau en avant, jusqu'à la garde. Il glisse en elle plus profondément, plus vite, et le son de leur peau frottant l'une contre l'autre, son sexe glissant dans son intimité, lui fait tourner la tête. Elle gémit à chaque fois qu'il la pénètre, des petits halètements d'approbation et de plaisir, comme si les sons sortaient d'elle à la seule force de ses coups de reins. Il libère ses cuisses et les écarte, se mettant sur ses genoux pour la visiter encore plus profondément.

_Oh mon dieu, hoquet-elle, creusant ses talons dans le matelas pour lever ses fesses plus haut, changeant l'angle de son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il grogne en réponse, regardant disparaître son sexe en elle, encore et encore. Son gland frotte contre les parois de son vagin, stimulant son point le plus sensible, et elle se crispe quand elle sent des battements en elle, la palpitation révélatrice dans son clitoris.

_Oh putain, gémit-elle quand un autre orgasme se bloque à travers elle.

_Putain, tu viens à nouveau, halète-t-il surpris, saisissant sa hanche avec une main et utilisant l'autre pour frotter son clitoris farouchement, ce qui l'envoie au septième ciel encore plus rapidement.

Il martèle son sexe encore plus rapidement, puis il se laisse aller, se laissant tomber sur elle lorsqu'il vient lui aussi avec un gémissement grossier. Il tient ses hanches au-dessus du lit, s'introduisant dans et hors d'elle superficiellement tandis qu'il la remplit avec son sperme, et elle ferme les yeux pour se prélasser de la délicieuse houle de son orgasme.

_Dieu… j'étais pas préparé à ce que tu viennes sur ma bite comme ça, je voulais pas finir comme ça, soupire-t-il tristement après un moment.

Il lui faut un moment pour reprendre son souffle, et formuler une réponse.

_Je ne m'y attendais pas, chuchote-t-elle honnêtement.

Sa langue est lourde dans sa bouche, et il se retire d'elle et la dépose sur le lit. Elle rit avec désinvolture.

_J'avais jamais jouit comme ça avant.

Il essuie d'une main sa bouche et il nettoie les restes de son premier orgasme et sa sueur. Ses yeux brillent fièrement.

_Vraiment ? demande-t-il, se léchant les lèvres lorsqu'il s'allonge sur le lit à côté d'elle, et elle hoche la tête, les yeux toujours fixés au plafond, se sentant étourdie.

_Ouais, soupire-t-elle, en fermant les yeux béatement.

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment, seuls les sons de leurs respirations remplissent la chambre, pendant qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Enfin, Katniss se met à rire.

_Tu sais, même si elle ne le savait pas, Delly avait raison. T'es le meilleur coup de ma vie.

Peeta glousse, sa voix est basse et rauque, mais légère.

_Ouais ? Et tu envisages de le mettre sur la porte des toilettes ?

Son ton est taquin, chantant, et elle sourit largement avant de forcer sa bouche à former ligne, et elle ouvre les yeux. Elle roule sur elle-même et se soutiens sur son coude, pinçant ses lèvres pensivement.

_Non, répond-elle nonchalamment, et ses sourcils se soulèvent.

Elle lui sourit en accrochant sa jambe sur sa taille pour chevaucher ses hanches. Peeta posent ses mains sur ses cuisses, et elle accole ses mains sur sa poitrine, en abaissant sa bouche contre lui. Mais avant de l'embrasser, elle promet :

_Je vais te garder pour moi, Peeta Mellark.


End file.
